Un amour né d'une rivalité
by MinouMaou
Summary: Une jeune fille du nom de Timéko fait une rencontre peu probable. Cependant elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, et veut le prouver à celui qui se croit insoumis: Le Patron. Une histoire entre le Patron et Timéko, à votre avis, qui craquera en premier ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Cette Fan Fiction se déroule lors de la saison 6 de SLG. Cependant les personnalités sont toutes avec Mathieu pour faire le tournage et tout et tout. J'espère que cette fan fiction vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à m'en parler, me dire si il reste des fautes ou autre choses. Sur ce bonne lecture ! Je vous bichonne_

 _MinouMaou~_

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre peu commune.

Il se baladait dans les ruelles en traînant les pieds. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avançait sans trop savoir où il allait : _« J'me fais chier. »_. C'est la seule phrase qu'il avait en tête. Dans son costume noir et avec ses lunettes de soleil, il espérait trouver une victime à martyriser voir beaucoup plus. Malheureusement non, il venait d'un de ses bordels où Tatiana lui 'avait tenu compagnie' et le Geek s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour pouvoir jouer à un MMO tranquille.

D'un coup, il entendit un bruit à sa droite dans une étroite ruelle, _« Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant! »_ se dit-il en regardant dans la ruelle. En effet, il y avait deux enfants apeurés qui étaient protégés par une jeune femme habillée de la même façon que lui. Elle était mince et aussi grande que le débauché, des formes parfaites pour sa taille. _« Elle va perdre contre lui. »._ Le patron avait dégainé son flingue au cas où et s'était préparé à intervenir sur l'homme saoul devant cette jeune femme.

 **\- Laisse-moi passer ! J'ai besoin de l'argent de ces gosses pour pouvoir me désaltérer !** Dit l'homme dans un état pitoyable.

 **-Tu as assez bu comme ça et cet argent est pour ces enfants alors non !**

 **\- Espèce de salope ! Tu vas prendre cher !**

 **-Viens je t'attends…** Elle fit un sourire des plus malsain en disant cette phrase.

Le patron comprit alors qu'il n'aurait rien à faire et à peine il rangea son arme que l'homme était déjà à terre, inconscient. La jeune femme se retourna en regardant les deux enfants d'un air très furieux, ses yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil.

 **-Depuis quand deux garçons de 10 ans environ traînent dans les ruelles avec plus de 200 euros en liquide et surtout sans accompagnateur ?!** Elle les regardait et était très furieuse.

 **-…**

 **-** _ ***Soupir***_ **Dites-moi au moins vos prénoms et si vous êtes blessés aussi.**

 **-Je… M'appelle Samuel et lui c'est mon petit frère Mathis… On a pas été blessé vu que vous êtes intervenue directement… Madame… ?**

 **-Timéko. Tant mieux si vous n'avez rien, c'est le plus important. Bon puisque vous allez bien, je vous offre une boisson et une part de gâteau à une petite brasserie, ça vous dit ?**

Elle faisait un sourire magnifique et le patron ne put s'empêcher de la trouver irrésistible. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il s'était planqué en regardant la scène dans son coin.

 **-Ouiiiiiiiii !** Répondirent les gamins simultanément.

Puis ils suivirent Timéko avec un sourire aux lèvres tandis que l'homme en noir les suivait d'un peu plus loin pour ne pas se faire repérer, tel un loup chassant sa proie.

 _« Il me la faut ! »_ se dit-il avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Ils venaient d'arriver a la brasserie. Ils s'étaient assis à une table dehors et le Patron se posa à une table un peu plus loin pour ne pas être vu mais il continuait à écouter la conversation des trois individus. Le serveur arriva à leur table.

 **-Bonjour que voulez-vous ?** Les enfants eurent un regard complice…

 **-Un whisky-coca !** s'écriaient les deux garçons.

 **-POPOPOPOPO ! Hors de question sinon j'appelle le patron ! Et salut Thibault.**

Les enfants avaient un air interrogateur envers Timéko ce qui fit sourire le nommé 'Thibault' et Timéko.

 **-Salut Timéko, je te laisse traumatiser ces pauvres gosses, je reviens plus tard !**

 **-Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu veux pas Timéko ? Et qui est le Patron ?** Dit Samuel.

Le patron ne put s'empêcher de regarder la jeune femme, il fut surprit de ce qu'elle venait de dire alors qu'elle rigolait et avait un sourire vicieux sur ses lèvres.

 **-Vous ne connaissez pas le plus grand criminel au monde ? Okay, il n'est pas très grand, a des courts cheveux brins , il est habillé comme moi, c'est un tueur dans l'âme et un violeur professionnel.S'il avait été à ma place, il vous aurait laissé boire un verre d'alcool pour profiter de vous et vous faire faire les pires choses durant à peine une heure et plus jamais vous pourrez vous regarder dans un miroir tellement vous auriez honte de vous…**

 **-Mais il existe pas hein… ?** Dit Mathis très paniqué.

 **-Qui sait… Il nous écoute peut-être !** Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire des plus effrayant.

 _« Et tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Quelle description parfaite de moi… Tu me connais trop bien Gamine… »_ Pensait l'homme au costard avec le sourire le plus pervers au monde. Au même moment, Le serveur Thibault revient à la table des trois jeunes gens.

 **-Alors les jeunes ? Que voulez-vous ?**

 **-Un jus d'orange !** Dirent les deux garçons en même temps, encore paniqués.

 **-Hahahaha ! Mets deux parts de gâteaux au chocolats aussi !**

 **-C'est noté et toi tu ne prends rien ?**

 **-Non merci, je ne veux rien pour cette fois.**

Le serveur fit un signe de tête et partit chercher la commande, quelques minutes après, il revint avec celle-ci et les enfants mangeaient tranquillement leur part de gâteau. Soudain arriva la question fatidique.

 **-Alors les enfants, d'où venez-vous et d'où vient l'argent ?**

Les deux enfants se regardèrent et ils baissèrent la tête, il n'arrivèrent ni l'un ni l'autre à affronter le regard déterminé de la jeune femme. Puis Mathis décida de parler.

 **-Cet argent nous a été donné par nos parents…** Il évita le regard de Timéko mais elle avait compris qu'il mentait.

 **-On ne me la fait pas à moi, je connais le regard des menteurs, les yeux trahissent la parole ! Alors ne me mens pas et dis-moi la vérité.**

 **-… On est des orphelins et… On a volé cet argent à l'orphelinat…**

Timéko comprit qu'ils ne mentaient pas. Ils avaient honte de ce qu'ils venaient de dire et ce qu'ils avaient fait.

 **-Pourquoi avoir fait ça et de quel orphelinat venez-vous ?**

 **-On a pris cet argent parce qu'il était devant nous, on ne pouvait pas y résister et … on vient de l'orphelinat de la Rose Rouge…**

Elle savait qu'ils mentaient (encore une fois) sur le début de sa question mais l'orphelinat en question l'interpella, 'La Rose Rouge'. Son visage devint très sérieux voir énervé.

 **-Donnez moi cet argent.**

 **-Mais….Non ! Il est à nous ! De toute façon on ne l'a pas dépensé et on le rendra ce soir…**

 **-Arrêtes de mentir et vous allez être sévèrement puni si vous faites ça, que vous rendez ou non l'argent ! Si je le garde, ils n'auront pas de preuves contre vous et ne pourrons pas vous… 'punir' n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Mais… Comment sais-tu ?**

 **-Je le sais, c'est tout. Écoutez, je mettrai cet argent sur un compte à part pour vous, je vous donnerai la somme que vous aurez besoin en temps voulu. Faites-moi confiance. Par contre, ce n'est pas une raison pour recommencer !**

 **-Tu ne prendra pas notre argent… ?** Demanda le plus jeune.  
 **-Je vous ai sauvé la vie et en plus deux cents balles… C'est rien pour moi ! J'ai bien plus que ça !** Dit-elle en rigolant.

 **-Bon d'accord…** Et Samuel donna l'argent à la femme brune qui les rangea dans sa poche.

 **-Merci les enfants, j'en prendrai soin je vous le promet.** Fit-elle avec un grand sourire. **Vous devriez retourner à l'orphelinat… Montrez moi où il est et je vous raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée.**

Les enfants acquiescèrent et Timéko paya avant de suivre les enfants, le patron, encore une fois, suivait sa proie dans l'ombre attendant le moment propice pour lui sauter dessus. _« Ramène donc ces mioches Gamine… Ensuite se sera ta fête ! »_ pensa-t-il avec son sourire toujours aussi peu rassurant.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour. Les enfants étaient tristes et traînaient les pieds pour rentrer à l'orphelinat. Cependant ils étaient surpris de voir Timéko qui les suivait sans trop de difficulté comme si elle connaissait ce chemin par cœur.

 **-Dis Timéko, tu connais l'orphelinat de la Rose Rouge ?** Demanda Mathis gentiment.

 **-… J'en ai entendu parler et il faut avouer que je ne le porte pas trop dans mon cœur…**

 **-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?**

 **-Pour des raisons qui me sont personnelles mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas aux enfants que j'en veux !** Dit-elle avec le plus beau de tous les sourires.

 **-Tu nous offrira une autre part de gâteau alors ?**

 **-Hahaha ! Bien sûr !**

L'homme en noir remarqua que la jeune femme était très tendue par rapport à tout à l'heure. Mais il préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui ferait après que ces gosses seront rentrés chez eux. Oui, pour une fois le Patron ne voulait qu'une personne : Timéko. Les enfants ne l'intéressait pas. Ils venaient d'arriver devant le bâtiment, une porte gigantesque avec une rose rouge gravé dans le marbre était juste au dessus de cette porte. Timéko bouillait intérieurement mais fit preuve d'un grand self-control pour ne pas le montrer aux enfants.

 **-Voilà les enfants, je vous laisse y aller, faites attention à vous maintenant.**

 **-Merci beaucoup Timéko ! On se revoit vite hein ?** Demanda Samuel qui s'était jeté dans les bras de la jeune femme.

 **-Bien sûr ! Il faut y aller maintenant ! Zou !**

 **-Merci au revoir !** Dirent les deux gamins simultanément.

Les enfants entrèrent dans l'orphelinat et Timéko tourna les tallons pour s'en aller. Le Patron s'était caché pour pouvoir sauter sur sa cible qu'il désirait depuis un trop long moment à son goût. _« Encore un peu… Et tu ne pourra plus te- »_

 **-Tu va me suivre encore longtemps ?**

 **-Hein ?** Le débauché la regarda d'un air surpris.

 **-Tu m'as suivie depuis que j'ai mis cet homme K-O et au début j'ai cru que tu étais avec lui et que tu allais t'en prendre aux gosses. Cependant tu continue de me suivre… Pourquoi ?**

 **-Je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais remarqué, j'étais pourtant très discret…** Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

 **-Cette voix… Non. Impossible.**

Timéko se retourna et se retrouva en face du Patron, le plus grand criminel au monde mais aussi une personnalité d'un youtubeur du nom de Mathieu Sommet et donc une personne imaginaire. Elle ne supporta pas cet affront.

 **-C'est impossible, comment oses-tu ?!**

 **-De quoi ?** Le Patron ne comprenait pas la colère de la jeune femme.

 **-Oser faire croire que tu es le Patron en te déguisant comme lui et que tu es son sosie ! Tu te moques de Mathieu Sommet en faisant ça ! Quel manque de respect !**

 **-QUOI ?! Tu vas me dire que tu ne crois pas à mon existence après la description parfaite que tu as faite de moi?!**

 **-Bien sûr que je ne te crois pas ! Le Patron est une personnalité que Mathieu a inventé pour son émission ! Aucunes des personnalités qu'il a existent !**

 **-Bordel ! On a chacun une vie ! Tu veux une preuve pendant qu'on y est ?!** Le Patron semblait de plus en plus énervé.

 **-Un peu que j'en veux une ! Essaie donc d'en trouver une ! Ça montrera juste ta folie, jeune homme !**

 **-Tch ! Alors viens chez moi Gamine, on verra qui avait raison après ça !**

Il tourna les talons après avoir pris la main de la jeune femme. Elle le suivait en restant sur ses gardes , d'un côté elle était intriguée par ce qu'il allait lui montrer, après tout, comment prouver quelque chose d'irréel ? Mais elle envisageait aussi le fait que c'était un piège, elle observait les alentours pendant la route. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison. Le Patron poussa la porte d'entrée et ils entrèrent. Mathieu Sommet se trouvait devant elle. 

**-Mais...P-P-P-PATRON ?! C'EST QUI ELLE ?! ON A DIT PAS DE PERSONNE NORMALE À LA MAISON !** Le youtubeur était à la fois effrayé et énervé.

 **-Rien à battre Gamin. Elle croit pas qu'on existe alors qu'elle a su me décrire à la perfection.**

 **-Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas m'incruster dans votre vie privée…**

Timéko était gênée et choquée de voir que Mathieu Sommet était devant elle et de plus, le Patron était juste à côté, sans compter que le youtubeur avait appelé l'homme en noir 'Patron'. Cependant elle restait formelle ce qui détendit Mathieu.

 **-Ce n'est pas grave… Maintenant le mal est fait… Si je comprends bien, tu ne crois pas à l'existence de mes personnalités ? Je t'avoue que moi non plus j'y croyais pas… Et pourtant… HÉ LES GARS, VENEZ TOUS DANS LE SALON, ON A UNE INVITÉE !**

Quelques secondes de silence, puis des pas qui se rapprochaient et enfin des visages qui apparaissaient. D'abord celui de Maître Panda, puis du Hippie et du Geek, avec le Prof et enfin le Redneck. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, et virent Timéko à côté du Patron. Elle fut surprise de tous les voir… Avant de réaliser qu'ils la regardaient d'un air choqué. Elle réalisa alors que le Patron lui tenait toujours sa main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir fortement et de se libérer de l'emprise de l'homme en noir. Cela fit rire la famille Sommet, ce qui l'a mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

 **-Maintenant tu nous crois… Heu…**

 **-Timéko. Et oui je vous crois maintenant je suis vraiment surprise mais au final très contente !**

Elle avait un sourire angélique et toutes les personnalités ne purent s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne (même le Hippie qui était bien sûr stone).

 **-Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je doit te présenter ma chambre, Gamine !**

À peine dit-il cela que la jeune femme vit flou et s'évanouit… Il venait de l'assommer devant ses frères.


	2. Chapter 2

_Veuillez m'excusez du mois où il n'y a pas eu de nouveau chapitre... J'étais en vacances :p ...Bon pas tant que ça mais bon ! Voilà un chapitre plus court mais assez important aussi pour la suite des événements ! OUI DÉJÀ UN FLASH-BACK JE VOUS TRONÇONNE ! Sur ce bonne lecture ! Je vous fais des poutous de partout ! MinouMaou~_

Chapitre 2: Une enfance compliquée. (Flashback)

- _Début flashback-_ _ **-Où suis-je ?**_

 _ **-Dans ta nouvelle maison, Timéko. Va rejoindre tes frères et sœurs.**_

 _ **-Mais je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs … Juste une sœur, où est-elle ?Et où est mon papa ?**_

 _ **-Il ne reviendra pas. Ta nouvelle famille est ici.**_

 _ **-Non ! Je veux mon papa ! Et qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi avez vous ce sourire sur vos lèvres… Vous faites peur !**_

 _ **-Voyons… Calmes-toi Timéko et va t'amuser avec les autres enfants ! Ils s'amusent bien, regarde !**_

 _ **-Non ! Ils ne s'amusent pas du tout ! Ils ont peur ! Et ils ne jouent pas, ils travaillent et font des tâches ménagères ! Mon papa me forçait à les faire aussi… Et ce n'est pas drôle.**_

 _ **-Voyons Timéko… Me force pas à te punir le premier jour !**_

 _ **-Non ! Je veux m'en aller ! Laissez moi partir avec ma sœur !**_

 _Elle s'enfuit jusqu'à une porte mais fut rattrapée par l'homme, elle le regarda , il était grand mais son visage était flou et elle ne pouvait discerner les traits de celui-ci._

 _ **-Tu ne dois pas t'en aller comme ça ! Écoutes les ordres maintenant ou tu sera punie !**_

 _ **-Vous me faites peur lâchez-moi !**_

 _ **-Bon tu mérite une bonne correction, je vais t'apprendre la politesse jeune fille…**_

 _ **-Non !**_

 _Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira dans une salle en retrait… Un sous-sol, poussiéreux, sombre. Timéko remarqua différents objet et une odeur acre qui donna la nausée à la petite fille. Il l'attacha et elle se retrouva suspendu par les poignets. Elle sentait le mur froid sur son visage. Face au mur elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il l'attendait et en avait peur. Elle entendit juste des pas lent s'approcher derrière elle._

 _ **-Détachez-moi ! Où sommes nous ? Laissez-moi tranquille… Je veux voir ma sœur...**_

 _ **-On est dans une salle de punition, il est temps de te faire comprendre ta place dans cet endroit.**_

 _ **-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Je ne suis pas chez moi ici !**_

 _ **-Maintenant si, tu devrais être plus obéissante après cette punition. Enfin bon il faut bien faire les présentations !**_

 _ **-Hein ?**_

 ** _-Bienvenue à l'orphelinat de la Rose Rouge._** _(Shlack) -fin flashback-_

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

Timéko se leva brusquement et se cogna la tête.

 **-Aïe !**

 **-Hein ? Qui est tu? Où-suis je ? Que s'est-il passé ?!**

Il faisait sombre et Timéko tremblait encore à cause de son cauchemar, elle paniquait.

 **-Du calme ! Du calme !** Il alluma une lumière douce et vit la jeune femme trembler comme une feuille. **Ce n'est que moi, Maître Panda.**

 **-M-Maître… Panda ? Je.. Je suis chez les Sommet ?**

 **-Oui, fais attention, le Patron n'y est pas aller de main morte pour t'assommer, tu vas mieux ?**

 **-Hein ? …. Ah oui ! Sous… Sous l'effet de la surprise j'avais baissé ma garde et ce salaud …**

 **-Calmes toi ! Tu ne fais que trembler depuis tout à l'heure ! De plus que tu t'es réveillée en hurlant, pourquoi ?**

 **-… Je … J'ai juste fais un cauchemar.**

 **-Tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus ?**

 **-Ça va ne t'inquiètes pas !**

La peluche n'était pas de cet avis, il prit Timéko dans ses bras et la câlina alors qu'elle tremblait encore, elle partit même en sanglot, ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. Il la colla d'avantage contre lui.

- **Tu fais souvent des cauchemars comme celui-ci ?**

 **-O-oui mais ça va passer ne t'inquiètes pas …**

 **-… ça doit être dur… tu as quelqu'un qui te réconforte chez toi au moins ?**

 **-Non… Je vis toute seule pourquoi ?**

Il l'a regarda tristement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait posé cette question. Il déposa un petit baiser sur son front et plongea ses yeux dans celui de la jeune femme, il lui sourit.

- **Quand tu fera d'autres cauchemars ou que tu ne te sens pas bien , reviens me voir ! Je te réconforterai, tu ne dois pas rester seule dans des moments comme ça ! Après tout je suis une peluche et on fait des câlins aux peluches !**

 **-Merci beaucoup, mais pourquoi prends tu autant soin de moi ? Tune me connais même pas…**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et l'animal la trouvait irrésistible.

 **-Je suis un animal, je ressens quand une personne à un bon fond. Et en plus j'ai pu voir, grâce à toi, le plus beau de tous les regards !**

Timéko rougissait encore plus, ses yeux sont sensible à la lumière et donc elle portait constamment des lunettes de soleil. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu ciel envoûtant avec une pointe de dorée sur un côté. Le panda n'avait pas lâché Timéko, il se sentait bien. Elle sourit à son tour et souffla un petit _« merci »_ avant de se rendormir.

Derrière la porte fermée d'un certain Maître Panda, un homme torse nu se tenait contre celle-ci. Il avait été réveillé par un hurlement féminin et avait entendu toute la conversation. Il semblait énervé mais lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi.

 _« Tu va voir la peluche chinoise, cette fille m'appartient, il est hors de question que je la laisse à un panda en rut ! »_ Se dit-il avec un visage crispé par la colère.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour bonjour ! Oui déjà le troisième chapitre... En même temps, le deuxième est plutôt court et je vous ai laissé un mois sans rien doooonc je me rattrape un peu non ? Non ? Ah … Bon la prochaine fois je vous offre un cookie maison ! PROMIS ! Sinon bonne lecture ! Je vous mange_

 _MinouMaou~_

Chapitre 3 : Une journée mouvementée.

Le lendemain matin, Timéko se réveilla avec une sensation de douceur extrême, elle tourna la tête et vit un Maître Panda endormi à côté d'elle. Il avait son air innocent et semblait totalement apaisé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de le trouver craquant. Elle sortit du lit en évitant de réveiller le jeune animal, Elle prit sa veste et remit ses lunettes de soleil.

 **-Tu t'en vas déjà ?** Dit une voie encore endormie derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit la peluche la regarder avec un air très triste sur le visage.

 **-Oui, j'ai déjà dormi ici alors que je n'étais pas prévue à l'appel… Mais pourquoi cet air si triste Panda ?**

 **-… Tu as déjà remis tes lunettes…**

 **-Ah… Oui j'ai les yeux très sensibles et donc j'en porte constamment, sauf le soir bien sûr, mais il n'y a pas que ça n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-… Cette nuit tu as parlé durant ton sommeil, tu as parlé de deux enfant du nom de Samuel et Mathis… Ce sont tes frères ?**

Timéko se stoppa… Comment ça ? Elle avait rêvé d'eux ? Pourtant elle ne s'en souvenait pas ! Elle ne savait pas quoi faire…

 **-Je .. J'ai dis autre chose ?**

 **-Non après tu as pleuré silencieusement…**

 **-… Ce sont … Mes petits frères, j'en prends soin… Bon et si on allait manger ?**

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec son sourire angélique et (surtout) pour changer de sujet. Ce qu'elle réussit à faire, le panda ne put lui résister, il sauta du lit et avant de déverrouiller la porte, il câlina encore une fois la jeune femme qui se laissa faire et déposa même un baiser sur la joue du panda. Soudain, une odeur interpella le Panda.

 **-Oh non !**

 **-Hm ? Que se passe t' il Maître Panda ?**

 **-Ils font des crêpes… Mais… Il n'y a que moi qui arrive à les faire ! Les autres les crament à chaque fois !**

 **-Hahaha ! Allons-y avant qu'il y ai un massacre ! Je vais t'aider !**

La peluche sourit et descendit dans la cuisine suivit de près par Timéko. Le Geek plongea en pleurant sur elle pour lui faire un câlin, le Redneck lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire pendant qu'elle rendait le câlin en le rassurant. Quand au Hippie… Il était déjà défoncé et parlait de castors chevauchant les Nyan-cat mutants, il fit un signe de la main en mode 'je te connais mais je me souviens pas', elle rendit son signe en cachant son rire et Mathieu était dans la cuisine à galérer à faire les crêpes… Crêpes, pour la plupart, déjà cramées!

 **-Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois ! Je suis rassuré ! Et Maître…** Il regarda le Panda avec un regard désespéré.

 **-Merci de m'avoir aidée et logée pour cette nuit ! Et avec Maître Panda on va se charger des crêpes.**

 **-Vous me sauvez la mise !**

 **-Et moi on m'invite pas ?**

Une vois rauque venait d'arriver dans la cuisine et les mains de cette personne avait déjà plaqué Timéko contre le mur. Il lui faisait son plus « beau » sourire, cependant il semblait aussi énervé. Timéko le remarqua beaucoup trop vite. _« Il est sérieux ? Il est énervé ? Ce serai plutôt à moi de m'énerver ! Il a faillit me violer ce con ! »._ Elle avait du mal à contenir sa rage.

 **-Hé mec, tu fais quoi là ?** S'écria Mathieu.

 **-Je reprends ce que vous m'avez piqué hier ! Le Panda en a déjà profité, je peux bien m'amuser aussi !**

 **-Quoi ?! Je n'ai rien fait du tout !**

 **-je m'en fous je reprends mon jouet.**

Il tourna la tête avec son sourire pour regarder Timéko, ce sourire s'effaça quand il croisa le regard haineux de sa « victime » (oui même à travers leurs lunettes ils ont pu voir leur regard). Pour la première fois, le Patron fut parcouru par un frisson, mais pas n'importe lequel, celui qui te fais prendre conscience d'un danger. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela et fut perturbé.

 **-Lâche-moi.**

 **-…**

 **-Je t'ai dit : lâche-moi !**

À peine elle eu finit sa phrase qu'elle libéra un de ses poignets (sans difficulté) et donna un coup à la glotte du débauché. Celui-ci fit un mouvement de recul et elle attrapa une main et fit une clé. Le pervers réussit cependant à se tenir contre la table pour ne pas s'agenouiller par la douleur. Ceci amusa la jeune femme et la calma au passage.

 **-Dommage, voir le plus grand criminel à mes pieds aurait encore plus apaisé ma colère.**

 **-Je ne serai jamais aux pieds de qui que se soit Gamine et encore moins de toi, tu n'es qu'un jou- Gnn-**

 **-Ferme-la sinon je te pète le poignet. Je ne suis pas un jouet et encore moins le tiens ! Je suis libre et si tu veux m'avoir dans ton lit, faudra revoir ta méthode ! Tu ne veux pas être à mes pieds ? Soit ! Mais je ne serai sûrement pas aux tiens ! Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fais ni pourquoi tu me veux et pas une autre mais tu commence SÉRIEUSEMENT à me gonfler ! Alors, fous-moi. La. Paix !**

 **-… *soupir* Ok Gamine.**

Toute la famille du dégénéré le regarda avec des yeux ronds… QUOI ?! Il avait vraiment accepté de lui foutre la paix ?! Il manigançait quelque chose et c'était sûr… Mais quoi ? Cependant Timéko eu un soupir de soulagement et le relâcha. Le panda lui s'énervait silencieusement, il savait que l'homme en noir préparait un mauvais coup et était prêt à intervenir… Sauf pour une chose… Et il en avait peur.

 **-Je suis contente de voir que tu me laissera tranquille et j'espère que ta colère s'est calmée.**

 **-Hein ?** Le patron la regarda, interdit, il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

 **-Tu étais énervé quand tu m'as plaqué contre le mur, n'essaye pas de faire croire le contraire. Qu'est -ce qui ne vas pas ?**

Elle le regardait d'un air inquiet et il comprit alors qu'elle était sincère dans ses paroles. Une vague de chaleur envahit le Patron, encore une sensation inconnue et, à cause de cela, il ne put se contrôler...

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et approcha sa bouche de la sienne, il avait mis une main derrière, sur la nuque de sa partenaire pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. Il allait l'embrasser, c'était sûr, mais au moment où il voulu le faire une main s'était interposée. Pas celle du panda (il était trop loin pour réagir à cela et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur), ni celle de Mathieu. C'était elle, elle avait posé son index sur la bouche du Patron pour l'arrêter. Il avait pourtant agi à une vitesse fulgurante, mais elle l'avais interceptée. _« Comment… et pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça ?Même ça je ne peux pas l'avoir ? Tu ne m'appartiendra donc jamais ? »._ Cette pensée que le Patron n'arrivait pas à enlever de sa tête le menait encore à une incompréhension totale. Il voyait ses yeux à travers leurs deux paires de lunettes de soleil, ces yeux qui montraient une franchise absolue et qui ,malgré son geste déplacé et sa façon d'être, n'avait aucune rancœur, aucun dégoût, aucune haine… Juste de la douceur et de la gentillesse et pourtant elle ne souriait pas, son visage était neutre, aucune expression, sauf ses yeux qui trahissait cette froideur.

 **-Je suis sûre et certaine que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal Patron. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je pense malheureusement que je ne pourrai rien faire et qu'un baiser n'arrangera rien…**

Le débauché recula, il ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il grogna et mécontentement et sortit de la maison, il semblait énervé aux yeux des autres. Sauf à ses yeux, la jeune fille avait remarqué un détail qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qui la fit douter : le Patron avait les joues rouges. Il rougissait ? Non, impossible... Si ? Elle avait du mal à le croire.

 **-Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais cet homme.**

 **-Nous non plus !** Répondirent les 'frères' du pervers.

 **-Hahahaha ! Enfin bref, Et si on faisait les crêpes ?**

 **-Bonne idée !** Répondit le Panda soulagé de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **-Tu peux rester avec nous aujourd'hui si tu n'as rien d'important à faire ! C'est vraiment plaisant de t'avoir à nos côtés !** Dit Mathieu

 **-C'est gentil Mathieu, si ça ne vous dérange pas je veux bien ! Je n'ai rien de prévus aujourd'hui !**

Ils commencèrent donc les crêpes et eurent fini très vite grâce à la dextérité de la jeune femme et de Maître Panda en cuisine. Ils avaient chacun deux poêles et faisaient sauter les crêpes sans difficultés, le Geek était émerveillé par la facilité de leurs mouvements il a voulu essayer… Une crêpe en moins. Mais la jeune femme lui expliqua tranquillement et quand il réessaya une seconde fois, la crêpe avait l'air beaucoup plus appétissante. Ils commencèrent à manger quand le Patron revenait de son petit tour pour se détendre. Un grand silence avait envahi la salle jusqu'à ce que Timéko se décida alors d'aller vers le débauché et lui tendit une crêpe qu'elle s'était faite un peu avant. Il la regarda surprit et elle comprit qu'elle devait lui expliquer pourquoi elle faisait cela.

 **-Tu n'as rien mangé avant de partir n'est-ce pas ? Il te faut des forces pour la journée et en plus les crêpes sont bien meilleures chaudes !** Dit-elle avec un sourire 'innocent'. Le patron ricana à cette remarque.

 **-Il n'y a pas que les crêpes qui sont meilleures chaudes !** Dit-il en prenant la crêpe des mains avec son sourire malsain.

La journée passa très rapidement : un karaoké avec le panda, Super Smash Bros avec le Geek, écouter les délires du Hippie, les conneries du Redneck, les blagues salaces du Patron et le regard désespéré de Mathieu. Le soir était déjà tombé sur la ville et Timéko s'apprêtait à partir.

 **-Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Merci beaucoup pour cette journée et au revoir !**

 **-Reviens quand tu veux Timéko ! Tu es la bienvenue !** Dit Mathieu.

Ils se firent la bise et elle partit. Le Patron parti se prendre un café dans la cuisine quand il vit un téléphone inconnu sur la commode…

Il attrapa le téléphone et vit un petit porte-clé avec un prénom : _« Timéko… Tiens,tiens… »_. Il vit un dessin au dos : une rose rouge dans les flammes. Il voulu déverrouiller le Portable mais il ne réussit pas à trouver le code même en essayant de regarder les traces de doigts : chercher des traces de doigts quand l'écran a été nettoyé, ça ne sert à rien du tout. Il fonça alors dans la chambre du gamer et, sans toquer, il rentra, le petit était occupé de jouer sur un MMO mais il fut surprit par l'arrivée du Patron.

 **-P-Patron ?! Tu m'as fais peur ! Imagine si je faisait des choses plus… Privées !**

 **-Tu ne serais plus sur ta chaise occupé à jouer mais sur ton lit avec un désir fou en toi tout en hurlant mon prénom !** Dit-il avec son sourire habituel.

 **-Mais…. C'est dégueu ! Et même si je suis ta victime préférée… Tu ne me ferai jamais ça hein… ?**

 **-Qui sait ? Vaut mieux pas que j'te donne de faux espoirs ! Enfin bref, J'ai besoin de toi. Notre 'chère' amie a oublié son téléphone et je suis sûr qu'avec ton cerveau de hacker tu pourrais savoir où elle habite pour que je puisse lui rendre n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Mh-mh… En espérant qu'elle t'invite à entrer chez elle pour 't'offrir à boire', n'est-ce pas ? Ce serai vraiment dommage que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre !** Dit le gamer d'un air faussement innocent.

Le Patron le regardait, à la fois amusé et étonné.

 **-Tu me comprends trop vite Gamin, Tiens ! Et fais vite !**

Il tendit le téléphone au gamin qui le prit et le brancha sur son PC, il réussit à déverrouiller et à trouver l'adresse de la jeune femme en cinq minutes, il était fier de sa rapidité dans l'informatique. Pendant ces cinq minutes, le Geek parlait avec l'homme en noir qui s'était allongé sur le lit et avait placé ses mains derrière sa tête.

 **-Dis Patron… Pourquoi tu t'intéresse autant à Timéko ?**

 **-D'habitude quand je veux quelqu'un je l'ai dans la seconde qui suit, soit parce qu'elle en a aussi envie, soit parce que je l'ai violé... Même si au final, toutes les personnes qui ont atterrit dans mon lit, elles sont toutes reparties avec un sourire aux lèvres. Quand une personne se rebelle, ça m'excite encore plus. Mais elle, elle ne se rebelle pas comme les autres, elle est beaucoup plus naturelle, elle ne cache pas son envie, elle s'inquiète et ose encore m'approcher même après lui avoir presque sauté dessus ! Cette femme… Est unique et inaccessible. Et pourtant je la veux ! Je la veux dans mon lit, les jambes écartées et qu'elle me supplie de la prendre ! Qu'elle hurle mon prénom à en perdre halène ! Une beauté pareil… Ahhh…**

Un détail interpella le Geek : le Patron ne parlait jamais de la personnalité de ses victimes. Il ne parlait que du fait qu'il les avaient fait monter au 7ème ciel et non de leur façon d'être. D'ailleurs, il ne cherchait pas à connaître ses victimes. C'était la première fois qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à une de ses 'victimes'. Le Geek savait que le Patron voulait cette femme mais est-ce que Timéko n'était vraiment qu'un jouet pour le Patron ? Il ne préféra pas poser plus de question, il écrivit l'adresse sur un morceau de papier et la donna au Patron.

 **-Voilà l'adresse, j'ai pas été trop long ?**

 **-Parfait ! Bravo gamin !**

Le Patron prit l'adresse et le téléphone puis sortit de la pièce avec un sourire menaçant aux lèvres _« Prépares-toi Gamine, J'arrive ! »_. Alors qu'il sortait de la maison, deux petites oreilles noires avaient écouté toute la conversation et elles suivaient maintenant le débauché. _« Jamais je te laisserai lui faire du mal... »_ dit l'homme aux oreilles noires.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'ils vous plaira ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 4 : Un intrus dans la maison.

Le débauché était sur le chemin pour aller chez Timéko, il savait que son frère animal le suivait : les pulsions meurtrières chez les animaux ne sont jamais contrôlées. Le Patron connaissait la ville par cœur, il savait où passer pour aller chez Timéko, cependant il s'amusait à faire quelques détours pour amener la peluche dans un cul-de-sac . Ce qu'il réussit à faire en peu de temps, d'un coup, le Panda se retrouva devant le Patron qui avait encore une fois son sourire mesquin.

 **-Comment-**

 **-J'ai su que tu me suivais ? T'es pas discret Gamin ! Entre tes putains de pulsions meurtrières et ton poil noir et blanc… Même un connard bourré sur le point de violer une vierge te verrais !**

 **-… Pourquoi tu veux aller la voir maintenant ? Tu peux lui rendre son téléphone demain non ?**

 **-Et louper une jolie jeune femme en petite tenue avec une tête à la fois étonnée et fatiguée ? Un corps frêle qui n'attend que moi ? Hors de question que je loupe ça !**

 **-Tu es vraiment un psychopathe ! Laisse-la tranquille ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait !?**

 **-Elle ne m'a encore rien fait et c'est là le problème Gamin ! Pour une fois, je veux bien partager, tu es 'mon frère après tout ! Mais laisse-moi au moins rendre son téléphone.** Dit le débauché d'un air faussement innocent.

 **-… Ok pour rendre le tel… Mais tu la laisse tranquille ! Et je t'accompagne.**

 **-…. Tss…**

Les deux hommes marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans un bruit jusqu'à la maison de la jeune femme. C'était une petite maison avec une très belle façade.

 **-Wow… Et dire qu'on a qu'une maison de merde…**

 **-Assez de place pour faire une partouze !**

 **-Patron.. Tu me dégoûtes là !**

 **-C'est le but ! Enfin bref, si on lui rendait son téléphone ?**

Le Panda acquiesça tout en se méfiant du Patron et ce dernier toqua à la porte. … Aucune réponse. Il toqua avec un peu plus d'insistance, _« Elle doit avoir le sommeil lourd… »._ Cependant, il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse. L'homme en noir s'impatienta et donna un coup de poing à la porte, cette fois ci elle s'ouvrit, mais personne derrière. Les deux hommes observèrent la serrure et virent qu'elle n'était pas cassée, elle n'était donc pas verrouillée… Ce détail interpella les deux personnalités qui se regardaient sans un mot. Ils se firent un signe de tête avant d'entrer dans la maison. Arrivés dans la pièce, il furent tout les deux stoppés par le spectacle : Timéko était dos à eux, le bras droit en sang et une personne inconnue armé d'un couteau devant elle. Elle ne lâchait pas son adversaire des yeux malgré les deux intrus. Le Panda commença à paniquer.

 **-Que… Timéko !**

 **-Ne bougez pas ! Allez-vous-en ! C'est entre elle et moi ! Timéko, ma sœur… Pourquoi nous as tu abandonné ?! On t'aimais si fort ! On faisait preuve de patience et d'amour envers toi… Et tu es partie….** Dit l'inconnu.

 **-Julien… C'est pas de l'amour… Comment pouvez-vous être aussi aveugle ?!**

 **-SI ! C'EST UNE PASSION DÉVORANTE ! Un amour pur et sincère ! … Je vais te montrer… Que je t'aime toujours autant ma sœur !**

Sur ces mots, ledit Julien sauta sur Timéko qui lui décocha un coup de pied magistral

dans les parties génitales. ( Oh ça rime ! :3 )

L'homme se retrouva à terre, désarmé, il pleurait, quant à Timéko, elle ramassa le couteau pour le déposer plus loin. Le débauché commençait à ne plus se contenir. Pourquoi ? Sa proie a été blessée par un enculé. Il avait sorti son arme et, lorsqu'il voulu tirer sur lui, Timéko se posa à genoux devant l'homme… 

**-Timéko… Reviens avec moi à la maison… Je t'en pris…** Dit l'homme en pleurs.

 **-Je reviendrai vers vous lorsque vous aurez changé de comportement. Je ne supporte pas votre façon de voir la vie.**

 **-… Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas grand-chose comparé au autres personnes de la famille… Il vont être beaucoup moins délicats et sincères que moi… Il te ferons souffrir avant de t'emmener à la maison… Reviens avec moi maintenant et tout sera mieux…**

 **-Hors de question.**

 **-… Tu es toujours aussi têtue. Pourquoi ne veux tu pas comprendre que j'essaye de te sauver ? Je t'aurai prévenue… Tant pis pour toi ma sœur.**

Sur ces mots, Julien partit de la maison sans regarder derrière lui. La Patron voulu tirer sur l'homme mais une main se posa sur la sienne, Timéko le regardait tristement en lui faisant un signe de tête négatif. Elle regarda ensuite Maître panda qui sembla très inquiet. Elle se sentit très mal à l'aise à cause des regards insistants des deux hommes.

 **-Tu… Tu vas b-bien ? T-ton bras… I-i-il est en sang…**

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Maître Panda… Ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle… Mais… Je vous dois des explications je crois…** Dit-elle en baissant la tête avec une moue triste.

 **-En effet.**

Une voix beaucoup plus sèche et profonde siffla entre les dents serrées du Patron. Timéko sentit ses entrailles se glacer lorsqu'elle entendit ces deux petit mots. Le débauché se posa alors dans le canapé suivit du Panda tandis que Timéko s'essaya en face d'eux.

 **-Hum… Avant de commencer … Que faites vous chez moi… ? Vous m'aviez suivit jusque chez moi ? Il doit y avoir une raison non ?**

 **-Mh. Oui Gamine, Ton téléphone. Tu l'avais oublié. Maintenant accouche.**

 **-Ah.. Merci... Heu... Tout d'abord, cet homme-**

 **-Heu... Pardon de te couper si vite mais... Tu ne voudrais pas mettre quelque chose de plus... Chaud ?** Dit le Panda devenu rouge écarlate depuis qu'il a capté la tenue de la jeune fille.

 **-Hein ? Ah !**

C'est sûr qu'être en nuisette noir transparente avec des sous-vêtements noir... C'est pas la meilleure tenue pour parler de choses très sérieuses ! Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient détachés et arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos de la jeune fille. Elle venait de prendre conscience de sa tenue et son visage vira alors au rouge, ce qui adoucit la colère du criminel.

 **-Restes donc comme ça Gamine, ça m'excite...** Dit le débauché avec un sourire machiavélique

 **-N-N-N-Non non non... Non ! Je.. heu .. Jevaismettrequelquechoseaudessus.**

Elle quitta le fauteuil pour pouvoir se changer mais elle fut retenue par le Patron. Il tenait le bras de la jeune femme qui voulu se retourner mais il lui en empêcha. Elle commença à gigoter et à paniquer sans raison.

 **-P-Pourquoi tu me bloque comme ça ? Lâche moi, je vais me changer...** Dit-elle en essayant de cacher son dos.

 **-NOM DE DIEU, ARRÊTE DE BOUGER JE NE VAIS PAS TE VIOLER ! QUI T'A FAIT ÇA ?!**

Le débauché mit les cheveux de la jeune fille devant pour laisser place à son dos... Un dos meurtri par de grandes cicatrices. Timéko était paralysée, elle ne pouvait parler. Même si elle réagit fortement, elles ne montrent que peu de faiblesse et son dos... Est la chose qu'elle ne supporte pas du tout. Son point faible qu'elle ne peut que cacher... Celui qui fait fuir tout homme normal qui ne veut que la baiser (ce qui a pu la sauver d'un certaine manière). Ce dos qui lui donne encore des douleurs et qui lui rappelle son passé... Savoir que ces personnalités ont vu cela, elle en est horrifiée.

 **-T...Timéko ! Que … Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi tu as ça ?! Qui t'as fait ça ? C-**

 **-LA FERME LA PELUCHE ASIATIQUE ! RÉPOND GAMINE, QUI T'AS FAIT ÇA ?!**

 **-... Ma... Famille... Je vais me changer, s'il vous plaît tous les deux... Calmez-vous... Je me dépêche...**

Elle était au bord des larmes, s'ils n'étaient pas venus... Non, mettre la faute sur eux ne servira à rien. Autant tout leur expliquer. Maître Panda attrapa La Patron et le fit tout doucement reculer, ce dernier lâcha la jeune femme qui parti dans sa chambre pour se changer. Les deux garçons l'attendirent, cela a permis aussi au Patron de se calmer un peu.

De son côté, Timéko paniquait... Qui pourrait l'aider ?! … Si une personne... Un mail, vite, pas beaucoup de temps... Le site ? Lui ! Où est-il... Dans les amis ! Vite, vite, vitevitevitevite ! Ah ! 'IdiotSuicidaire' ! Le voilà.

De Timeko2703

Coucou... Oui pour une fois c'est moi qui ne vais pas bien, j'espère que tu va mieux depuis l'incident que tu m'as expliqué avec ton colocataire... Excuse-moi mais je ne peux pas trop écrire j'ai peu de temps... Des amis ont découvert ce que je t'avais expliqué... Ils ont vu ma pire crainte... Je dois leur expliquer mais j'ai peur... Je me suis dit que tu étais la seule personne en qui j'ai assez confiance pour parler de ça... S'il te plaît réponds moi vite... De mon côté je vais essayer de me calmer...

Voilà, Portes toi bien, Timéko.

La seule personne... Qui sait tout pour l'instant c'est lui. Mais maintenant... Elle doit leur dire... Comment vont-ils réagir ? Ils vont fuir ? Peut-être Maître Panda... Pauvre boule de poil... Pourquoi lui expliquer ça ? Non ne renie pas ce que tu dois faire. Il faut... tout simplement le dire.

 **-Tu en a mis du temps Gamine... Mais on va dire que ça vaut le coup.** Dit le débauché avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle avait mis une sorte de kimono noir qui mettait ses formes en valeur ce qui a eu pour effet de faire rougir un des deux hommes. La jeune femme se sentait gênée mais le pire était quand même le stress.

 **-Heu... Bon... Autant tout dire.. Mais ça risque d'être long... Ce n'est pas trop grave ?**

Les deux hommes la regardèrent sans rien dire, impatients de savoir l'histoire. Ce qui ne l'arrangea pas. Elle commença alors sa longue tirade.

 **-Heu.. Alors je suis Timéko et je viens de l'orphelinat de la Rose Rouge. J'ai été élevée dans cet orphelinat depuis l'âge de 7 ans. L'homme de tout à l'heure est comme un frère sachant qu'on a été élevé ensemble... Cependant... Cet orphelinat « la Rose Rouge » signifie un amour passionnant et aussi le respect de nos « parents »... Si on faisait une bêtise on était puni, attaché et fouetté jusqu'à ce qu'on demande pardon. Le problème étant qu'on ne pouvait faire de bêtises quand on a rien. On ne devait que suivre les ordres. Si on ne les suit pas, on est puni. Et ce qu'ils demandaient de faire était horrible à mon goût. Donc je me suis retrouvée plus souvent dans la salle de torture que dans l'orphelinat...**

 **-...Mais.. Ils demandaient quoi pour que tu n'accepte pas de faire ça ? Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à ne pas aider je me trompe ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non Maître Panda... Mais quand on demande à une gamine de 7 ans de tuer quelqu'un dans leur propre intérêt... Disons que ça ne passe pas très bien.**

 **-Qu-Quoi ?! Comment ça ?!**

 **-C'est un orphelinat qui accueille des enfants pour en faire des meurtriers.**

 _Voilà, franchement je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Ma logique est bizarre là n'est pas le problème, je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Voilà. Enfin bref, s'il vous plaît alors ça me va malgré tout. Sur ce au prochain chapitre dans une semaine environ !_

 _Je vous offre un cookie MinouMaou~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow... Ce chapitre aura mis longtemps à venir ! Déjà 126 (exactement) Vues ! Merci à vous même si vous restez muets xD_

 _Veuillez m'excusez pour le retard du chapitre 5 mais je n'avais pas la motivation... Voilà._

 _Bref, bonne lecture~_

Chapitre 5 : Une Maison protégée.

 **-Oh mon Dieu...** Dit le Panda d'un air effrayé

 **-Et toi Patron, tu dois sûrement connaître cette 'association' non ?**

 **-Oui, elle est plutôt connue, je suis déjà tombé sur ces gars mais jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'ils utiliseraient un orphelinat pour former de nouveaux criminel. Cela doit-être assez rentable non ?**

 **-... On va dire ça. L'entraînement est assez compliqué mais le pire étant la formation qui nous empêche d'avoir beaucoup de sentiments envers quelqu'un.**

 **-Comment ça ?** Demanda les deux hommes.

 **-Eh bien... Les femmes utilisent leur corps dès leur plus jeune âge pour tuer une personne et les hommes tuent de sang froid hommes, femmes ou enfants s'il le faut. Ils apprennent cela en maltraitant les enfants et en leur donnant que quelques sentiments; la haine,la peur et l'amour.**

 **-Pourquoi l'amour et la peur ? Pour un criminel c'est ce qu'il y a de pire.**

 **-La haine pour le meurtre, l'amour pour ce qu'ils appellent 'la famille' et la peur pour éviter de désobéir aux ordres... Par exemple, si un enfant doit tuer quelqu'un et qu'il ne veut pas, ils vont le punir puis le réconforter en disant que cela est pour la famille.**

 **-Tu as l'air de t'y connaître Gamine ! Tu était l'un de ces enfants qui ne voulait pas tuer ?**

 **-Pas tout à fait. J'ai déjà tué des gens... Mais ils demandent aussi de tuer des gens de la famille, et souvent ce sont des personnes avec qui tu te lies d'amitié.**

 **-Ils t'ont demander de tuer un de tes amis ?**

 **-Non, ils m'ont ordonné de tuer ma sœur.**

Les deux personnalités se regardèrent stupéfaites. Même le Patron n'arriverai pas à tirer sur l'un de ses frères. La famille est quelque chose de sacré et ça peu de personnes s'en rendent compte.

 **-Mais au fait Gamine, les deux gamins de tout à l'heure font partis de cet orphelinat.**

 **-Ils essaient sûrement de s'en débarrasser... Mais ils ont dû leur trouver un truc avant de les tuer. Normalement ils ne sortent jamais... Après, ils sont encore 'normaux' donc je peux peut-être encore les aider...**

 _« Les enflures... Ils savaient qu'elle allaient les aider. C'est donc ça le but de ses enfants... Ces deux gamins ne peuvent pas être de bon criminel physiquement parlant... Mais de bons tacticiens... … Je me prends pour le Geek à penser comme ça ? Nom de Dieu.»_

 **-Et toi Timéko comment tu as fait pour te sortir de là ?**

 **-Eh bien... au début j'écoutais les ordres et je tuais les personnes qu'ils me demandaient. Je ne me servait pas de mon corps pour autant. Je n'ai jamais apporté une grande importance comme les autres à la famille car j'avais ma sœur et c'est pour cela qu'ils ont voulu que je la tue. À ce moment là, ils ont commencé à me torturer et ils tué ma sœur devant moi pour que je les écoutent à nouveau... Cependant cela a créer l'effet inverse...**

 **-Comment ça Gamine ?**

 **-... Je ne sais pas trop en fait... Je ne me souviens pas de ce moment... Je me rappelle juste que les personnes autours de moi étaient toutes mortes... J'ai eu comme une absence. Enfin bref, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir sauf que maintenant ils essaient de me faire revenir à l'orphelinat pour une raison que j'ignore.**

 **-Mais... C'est atroce !** Dit Maître Panda horrifié.

 **-Sûrement... Je vous ai tout dit. Je peux vous héberger pour ce soir si vous le voulez j'ai deux chambres vides...**

 _« Elle tremble ? … Elle est beaucoup plus sensible qu'elle en a l'air... Et si je jouait là dessus ? Lui faire croire que je la protégerai, lui faire croire que je ne lui veut aucun mal, que je serai là pour elle... Pour ensuite l'avoir à moi... M'ouais ça va marcher. »_

 **-Je ne comptais pas partir Gamine. Tu as vu comment tu es ? Tu tremble encore... En restant ici j-... Nous te protégerons avec la peluche japonaise.**

 **-Alors Patron... Que tu me donne des surnoms pourquoi pas MAIS LES PANDAS VIENNENT DE CHINE !**

 **-C'est la même chose, rien à battre, La. Peluche. Japonaise.**

 **-NOM DE-**

 **-Du calme ! Du calme ! Tout doux Maître Panda, Voilà... Du calme...**

Elle avait posé une de ses mains sur la joue du Panda et l'autre caressait sa tête. Elle savait y faire avec les animaux ! Même avec les demis animaux. Ledit « Peluche Japonaise » se calma alors et regardait Timéko, il l'a pris dans ses bras et dit un petit « merci » près de son oreille ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme. Le Patron regarda la scène et même si cela l'énervait il n'avait pas pour autant loupé la réaction de la jeune fille. _« C'est à faire soi-même ça ! »_ Pensa-t-il.

 **-Bon, du coup vous voulez restez ?**

 **-Oui** répondirent les deux hommes.

 **-D'accord, je reste avec vo-...**

 **-Hors de question Gamine, tu vas dormir.**

 **-Mais... Et vous ?! Je peux me débrouiller si c'est pour ça ! Retournez chez vous !**

 **-Mais tu crois avoir le choix ? C'est mignon... Si tu continue je vais te faire dormir à ma façon Gamine... Tu verras, ça va te plaire...** Dit le Patron avec son sourire malsain.

 **-Gh... O-Ok! Je-Je-Je vais au lit ! M-Mais interdiction de s'approcher de moi !**

 **-Très bien** dirent les deux hommes.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme dormait d'un sommeil lourd (pour une fois), Le panda s'était endormi dans le canapé à force de surveiller les fenêtres et aussi à cause du « verre d'eau » que lui avait proposé le Patron (Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait toujours des somnifères sur lui...). Laptron se faufila dans la chambre de Timéko et observait la jeune femme : elle avait enlevé son kimono et était recroquevillée, posée sur le côté. Le drap léger au dessus d'elle dessinait ses courbes. Il l'observa encore et encore en imaginant ce qu'il pouvait lui faire dans cette position... Cependant, il ne bougeait pas, il voulait que se soit elle qui lui supplie de la prendre, qu'elle lui soit totalement dévouée... _« Je dois tenir... »._ Malheureusement, les idées qu'il avait en tête ne l'aidait pas à rester calme, au contraire son pantalon était déjà trop serré à son goût. Il fut arraché à ses pensées obscènes quand la jeune innocente gémit... Cela n'arrangea pas pour autant son état... Elle commença à gesticuler et à transpirer, il s'approcha doucement pour voir ce qui se passait (et aussi en profiter encore plus) mais...

 **-Vas t'en... Ne t'approche pas de moi !... Non ! Laisse la ! NON ! AAA-**

 **-Chhht Gamine. Tu vas réveiller la peluche.** Rétorqua le Patron avec sa main sur la bouche de Timéko qui était encore paniquée par son cauchemar.

Elle n'arrêtais pas de trembler, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Que faire ? Elle ne savait pas... De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose car elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.

 **-Hey, ça va ?**

Elle sursauta.

 **-Ah ! Heu... O-Oui... Oui, ç-ç-ça va...**

 **-Hm ! T'as le sens de l'humour dis moi ! Tu t'es vue ? Tu tremble comme une vierge qui va se faire violer !**

 **-J-Je ne connaissait pas cette expression ! C-C'est pas « comme une feuille » normalement ?**

 **-C'est beaucoup trop simple pour moi ! Et puis qui t'as dis que j'étais normal ? Maintenant explique ce qui c'est passé.**

 **-T'es attentionné toi ?**

 **-Je peux l'être pour les personnes que j... Je désire.**

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que tu allais dire.**

 **-Explique, fais pas chier.**

 **-J-j'ai fais un cauchemar...**

 **-Et ça t'arrive souvent ?**

 **-O-Oui... Tout les soirs...**

 **-...**

Vous le croyez si on vous dit que le Patron peut être gentil ? Vous direz non sûrement. Et pourtant il est capable de tout pour que sa proie soit cuite à point lorsqu'il la dévorera, même y laisser un semblant de compassion. C'est pour cela qu'il la prise dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Timéko elle-même n'en revenait pas de ce geste et pire encore, elle était totalement à sa merci à cause de ça. Le seul bémol est qu'il était encore excité à cause de la séance de fantasme d'avant et que cela gâche le romantisme qu'il voulait donner.

 **-Heu... P-Patron... Tu aurai pu au moins éviter de coller ton érection à ma jambe si tu essayais d'être gentil...**

 **-Dommage, j'aurai espéré t'avoir ce soir... Mais après je peux quand même essayer...**

Il dit cette phrase dans le creux de son oreille, ce qui ne déplut pas au Patron car elle a eut la même réaction qu'avec le Panda. Il ne put s'empêcher de la plaquer sur le matelas et commença a embrasser son cou.

 **-Mais...Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?!**

Maître Panda était devant la porte, rouge de colère.

 **-Que se passe t' il Gamin ? Elle n'allait pas bien alors je l'ai juste réconfortée.**

 **-En la bloquant sur le lit, l'empêchant de bouger ? Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?**

 **-Je te confirme non mon petit.**

Le Panda se mit à rougir fortement et dégagea Timéko des griffes du Patron, il l'a pris dans ses bras et la regarda avec un air inquiet.

 **-Il ne t'a rien fait de mal hein ?**

 **-N-Non... tu es intervenu avant... J'avais fais un cauchemar et il a dut l'entendre sûrement...**

 **-Hm. On va dire ça... Tu veux que je te chante une chanson pour te changer les idées ? Je te laisse choisir.**

 **-Hmmm... M' oui pourquoi pas... Tu veux bien chanter « Les infidèles » ?**

 **-No Problemo ! Tu veux chanter avec moi ? Et le Patron se fera une joie de chanter aussi pour se faire pardonner n'est-ce pas Patron ?**

 **-Maudite peluche. Bon ok pour une fois. Mais ça se payera cher !**

 **-C'est parti !**

 _ **« On est les infidèles**_

 _ **On est les infidèles**_

 _ **On n'montera pas au ciel !**_

 _ **J'étais avec mon pote Jean Pierre**_

 _ **On buvait une bonne bière**_

 _ **Quand un cureton est apparu**_

 _ **Pour nous parler de Jésus**_

 _ **Il paraît qu'c'est la fin du monde**_

 _ **Pendant qu'on sirote not' blonde**_

 _ **Tu veux sauver mon âme Gamin**_

 _ **C'est gentil mais trace ton ch'min**_

 _ **Parce bim badabim badabam**_

 _ **On est les infidèles**_

 _ **On est les infidèles**_

 _ **On n'montera pas au ciel !**_

 _ **Il voulais m'parler d'un livre**_

 _ **Qu'allait m'dicter comment vivre**_

 _ **J'suis très heureux comme ça**_

 _ **Ton paradis nous intéresse pas**_

 _ **On s'amuse bien dans not' coin**_

 _ **Avec l'alcool et les copains**_

 _ **Pourquoi vouloir nous changer**_

 _ **Et rentrer dans not' vie privée**_

 _ **Parce que bim badabim badabam**_

 _ **On est les infidèles**_

 _ **On est les infidèles**_

 _ **On n'montera pas au ciel !»**_

Les trois personnes évacuaient en chantant leur émotions durant cette nuit. Les deux hommes furent surpris de vois que Timéko chantait plutôt bien... Même si le Panda avait une plus belle voie. Après avoir fini la séance de chant, ils se regardèrent d'un air heureux ?

 **-Booon... Il est encore tôt mais je peux préparer à manger et servir à boire, que voulez vous ?**

 **-Pour moi se sera un verre de whisky, Gamine.**

 **-Tu as du jus de bambou ?**

 **-Oui, une amie m'en a donnée. Je te prépare ça ?**

 **-Oui !**

Elle parti alors pour préparer à manger et les boissons quand son téléphone sonna.

 **-Allô ? Ah c'est toi, que se passe t'il ? … … … QUOI ?! Que je vienne au boulot ?! Maintenant ?! Tu n'es pas sérieuse là, t'as vu l'heure ?! … … … Bon ok. J'arrive. Ça a intérêt à être important.**

 _Voilà mes petits canards en sucre roux ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! J'avoue qu'il est pas très long... Si ? Je ne sais pas … Enfin bref ! Je vous dit à la prochaine ! Gros bisous sur votre fesse droite_

 _Je vous caresse la tête._

 _MinouMaou~_


	6. Chapter 6

_YOOOOOO TOUT LE MONDE ! Vous allez bien ?_

 _*Vent*_

 _Oooookay, et bien tant pis pour moi et voilà le chapitre 6 !_

 _(La soliiituuuuudeuh..) Mais…MAIS ! MAIS MAIS MAIS ! MAIS OUIIIIIIII !_

 _UNE REVIEW ! QUE JE T'AIME (du coup la réponse au passage…)_

 _Merci pour tout ! Tu m'as remotivée à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! Je ferai mon maximum ! j'espère te surprendre et je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que ça te plait !_

 _AU FAIT ! Cette fan fic est lié à la Fan fic de Kenshitora « Gamin Envahissant »... Oui on a lié ces deux univers... Oui on est folles... MAIS ON S'EN BALLEC PARCE QUE VOILA. Allez la lire ! Elle est vraiment bien !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 6 : une fête inattendue.

 **-Que se passe-t' il Timéko ?**

 **-... Eh bien... Je dois aller à mon boulot. Ils m'ont appelée "en urgence" à ce qu'il parait...**

 **-Et donc Gamine ?**

 **-Je ne peux pas non plus vous laisser tous seuls chez moi...**

 **-Alors on t'accompagne.**

 **-Oui... Qu- QUOOI ?!**

 **-Bah oui, on ne va pas rester chez toi comme ça ? Et puis... Tu nous dois un verre maintenant ! On le prendra à ton boulot !**

 **-Mais … Mais... Mais... … …**

Maître Panda regarda Timéko avec un air de chien battu...

 **-Boooon ok.**

Ils allèrent alors à la voiture de Timéko qui semblait extrêmement gênée pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient... Pour pas longtemps. Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment éclairé par des néons bleus... Le Panda fut stupéfait.

 **-Mais... C'est... Un... Un...**

 **-Un bordel, ouais Gamin. Tu nous cache bien des choses ma chère Timéko !**

 **-La Ferme Patron. Je ne suis que la gérante de ce bordel, je ne suis pas une pute. De plus que c'est un métier très respectueux, il n'est pas ouvert aux frêles personnes.**

 **-R...respectueux ? Être une pute c'est respectueux ?!**

 **-Bien sûr Gamin, il faut être déterminé pour offrir son corps comme ça. il faut savoir aussi encaisser les coups de certains sadiques ou autres tarés.**

 **-Ah... Je comprends mieux... Mais au fait... Patron, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais tout les bordels du coin ?**

 **-Sauf celui-là. Alors c'est toi qui ne veux pas me le vendre Gamine ? Pourtant je n'ai pas eu affaire avec toi lors de l'entretien pour l'achat de ce lieu, c'était un homme assez chiant et très lucide. Le genre de mec qui me tape sur les parties et-**

 **-Normal. C'est le videur de cet endroit, il va au rendez-vous de ce genre parce que je n'ai ni le temps, ni la patience d'avoir affaire à des hommes voulant ce lieu pour le Business. De plus que la seule fois ou j'ai été à ce genre de rendez-vous, le mec à fini par mourir d'une balle dans la tête à force de ne pas me prendre au sérieux.**

... ...

 **-Attends... Ça veut dire que tu as déjà tué... ?** rétorqua le Panda abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre

 **-... Je t'ai dit que je venais d'un orphelinat où ils formaient les enfants au meurtres et tu te demande si j'ai déjà tué ?**

 **-Heu... Oui... Pardon... J'ai pas réfléchi...**

 **-Si tu penses que je suis saine et innocente... Tu te foures le doigt dans l'oeil, jusqu'à ce que tu arrive à toucher ton cerveau avec ton pouce.**

 **-*siffle* Ça à l'air cool comme torture ça ! j'essayerai avec ma prochaine victime tiens !**

 **-BREF. ... D'ailleurs... Où est-il ?**

 **-La peluche japonaise ? Elle est partie vomir plus loin.**

 **-Non. Alex, le videur, il n'est pas à son poste. et d'ailleurs il n'y a personne... Pourquoi ? C'est pas normal... Eh ! Maître Panda, ça va mieux ? On rentre dans le bâtiment, tu viens maintenant ou plus tard ?**

 **-blubvlbdfgd... *kof* *kof* ... Ça va... J'arrive...**

Les trois personnes entrèrent alors dans la salle... Même si l'un d'eux semblait encore très mal en point... La salle était dans le noir complet, cela était encore plus suspect aux yeux de Timéko, elle chercha l'intérupteur et...

*PAN, PAN PAN*

 **-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PATRONNE !**

 **-ké ?** dirent simultanément les trois individus dont deux avaient une main sur leur revolver.

D'un coup, la concernée commença à comprendre... Elle prit son téléphone dans sa poche (elle s'était rhabillée quand même bande de pervers !) et regarda la date et l'heure... Ah bah ouais, un an de plus déjà. Comment a t'elle réussi à oublier son propre anniversaire... Ah oui, elle s'en fout. Bon pour une fois non, ils avaient tous préparé ça, fallait bien en profiter !

 **-Merci beaucoup... En faire autant pour moi.. C'est vraiment très gentil ! Mais vous en faites pas un peu trop non ?**

 **\- Et alors ? C'est notre façon de remercier la Patronne ! Tu nous a tous donné, et il faut bien te le rendre !** Dit une jolie jeune femme avec des vêtement qui... attira l'attention de Maître Panda.

 **-Mais... Mais ! ... C'est une ... C'est ...**

 **-Hm ? Mais ! Tu es... MAITRE PANDAAAAA !**

 **-Et... Et toi ? Tu es aussi un...**

 **-Oui ! Oui oui oui ! Je suis un panda ! Je m'appelle Stephanie ! je travaille ici en tant que serveuse ! Rassures-toi, je ne travaille pas ici en tant que femme de joie !**

 **-Hein..? Ah... Heu... Je ne me posais pas trop la question mais t-tant mieux !**

 **-Viens ! Viens ! Allons discuter !** Elle se tourna vers Timéko, **Tu vois que tu fais beaucoup pour nous ! Merci pour tout ! Allez Maître Panda ! Viens !**

 **-Hein ? Att- Woah !**

Stéphanie avait pris Maître Panda par la main et l'entraina à une table dans un coin pour discuter (et chanter... Rien d'autre. Sinon le Panda serait le Patron et la jeune fille... Elle prendrai cher ... et... Ok je sors.) Un employé avanca vers Timéko et lui souria.

 **-Patronne, nous savons tous que vous donnez le meilleur de vous-même pour que tout se passe pour le mieux... Et on voulais tous fêter votre anniversaire pour vous remercier et puis... C'est pas tout les jours qu'on a 20 ans ! Cela vous détendra de vous amusez aujourd'hui, vous méritez au moins ça.**

 **-Merci beaucoup... J'avoue que... Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention.. Hum... Mais je resterais avec joie ! Et d'ailleurs, il peut rester aussi ?** Elle pointa du doigt le Patron qui s'était montré étonnament discret.

L'homme acquiesça et la fête commença. Tout le monde semblait heureux, plusieurs personnes allèrent vers Timéko pour lui donner un cadeau et lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire de vive voix. Maître Panda et Stéphanie discutaient et rigolaient dans leur coin, il semblait apprécier de plus en plus la jeune femme, ce qui rassura Timéko. Puis la musique s'adoucit et une main se tendit vers Timéko…

 **-Princesse, m'accorderiez vous cette danse ?**

L'homme aux lunettes s'était penché vers l'avant, ce qui empêchait à la jeune insouciante de voir son sourire malsain.

 **-Alors comme ça, le** _ **grand Patron**_ **peut devenir un gentleman ?** dit-elle avec un sourire en coins

 **-On est capable de tout quand on veut quelque chose.**

 **-Eh eh … Pourquoi pas !**

 **-Vraiment ?** dit-il avec un air étonné, en relevant la tête.

 **-Je suis sûre que tu prépare quelque chose… Mais pourtant…** Son sourire s'agrandit, **j'aime bien prendre des risques.**

 **-Ah oui ?** _« Ne joues pas trop avec moi Gamine… Tu risques de perdre plus vite que tu le penses. »_ **Alors dansons** _ **Princesse.**_

 **-Bien sûr,** _ **Beau Prince.**_

Ils commencèrent à danser, la princesse restait sur ses gardes... Ce qui était très compliqué : le débauché dansait extrêmement bien ! Elle avait beau résister, elle commençait à se laisser porter par la musique et les pas du Patron… Ce qu'il remarqua très vite. _« Oh, alors toi aussi tu n'as pas résisté à cela ? Hm ! tu as déjà perdu Ma Princesse »_ Pour appuyer ses pensées, il se colla un peu plus à elle et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune soumise, il s'approcha de son oreille et fit un simple petit coup de langue sur la partie supérieure de l'oreille.

 **-NYAH !**

 **-Oh ! On aurait dit le gamin ! On dirait bien qu'il n'y a pas que les yeux qui sont sensibles !**

 **-Grrr… Alors toi ! Tu vas regretter de te mesurer à moi comme ça !**

Timéko avait dit cette phrase dans le creux de l'oreille du Patron, cette même oreille qui fut martyrisé par la bouche taquine de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il commençait (vraiment) à apprécier ce moment (au point de fermer les yeux et de se laisser emporter par les sensations) elle stoppa tout ce qu'elle faisait.

 **-… tu étais bien lancé Gamine. Pourquoi t'arrêter en si bon chemin ?**

Elle s'était positionné en face d'elle et avait enlevé ses lunettes, elle le regardait avec un air de défi. Il se mit dans la même position et fit la même chose, ses yeux bleus étaient beaucoup plus expressif que le reste de son visage.

 **-Je te propose un défi des plus alléchants.**

 **-Ça m'intéresse, explique donc Gamine.**

 **-Hm ! Le premier qui arrive à soumettre l'autre a gagné.**

 **-Ah ! Tu as déjà perdu Gamine !**

 **-Mais oui, bien sûr. On verra cela** _ **Gamin.**_

Le défi est lancé. Aucun des deux n'est prêt à lâcher et pourtant, il finira par y avoir un perdant… Mais qui ?

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas… Merci beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a remotivé à un point phénoménal ! le chapitre est vraiment courts mais les prochains seront surement plus long et il y aura moins de temps d'attente NORMALEMENT._

 _Je vous sers un verre d'eau (Pourquoi ?) J'en sais rien. MinouMaouu~_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou les petits ! Voici le chapitre 7 de cette aventure ! Mais avant, la réponse d'une review !_

 _HappyBoo : héhéhé ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plait ! Merci beaucoup ! Après Timéko est quelqu'un de très… Bizarre (oui je n'ai pas d'autre mots) donc on verra si elle regrette ou pas )_

 _BREF Voilà la suite mes petits cochons d'indes de Babylone._

Chapitre 7 : Une forte amitié à distance.

La soirée continuait dans la bonne humeur, les pandas dansaient et chantaient, le mâle n'avait jamais été aussi heureux… Une femme panda, qui adore chanter, d'une gentillesse incroyable… Wow ! C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Bon elle est un peu impulsive… mais qu'elle est belle ! C'était géniale, tout ça grâce à Timéko ! Il faudrait aller la remercier quand même, elle doit être avec le Patron encore… Ah ? Ou pas.

 **-Joyeuse anniversaire ma Belle. Tiens, un cadeau.**

 **-Oh, merci beaucoup… Mais… Cette bague…**

 **-Oui… Timéko, veux-tu m'épouser ?**

Quoi ? Mais comment se fesse ? Maître Panda ne comprenait pas du tout… Alors qu'il allait s'interposer entre cet homme inconnu et son amie, une main douce l'arrêta, Stéphanie ? Mais pourquoi ? Au regard inquiet du Panda, la femelle répondit aux questions qu'il se posait.

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'en est pas à son premier coup d'essai, d'ailleurs on en rigole plus qu'autre chose maintenant !**

 **-Ah ?**

 **-Le mariage ? Antoine, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose… Si tu continue à faire tes avances, à essayer de te marier avec moi malgré le fait que je t'ai déjà répondue des centaines de fois « non »… Je te trou la tête à l'aide d'une balle entre les deux yeux.**

 **-Oh oh…Ok! Ok! J'arrête!**

L'homme parti en courant et toute la salle rigolait. Toute ? Non, sauf une personne : Le Patron. _« Il fait sa déclaration devant tout le monde, tout le monde est habitué… Il l'a donc fait plusieurs fois… Ce connard est une gêne dans mes plans. »_

 **-C'est qui ?**

 **-Hm ? Oh te revoilà Patron, tu en fais une tête. Qu'est- ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **-C'est qui ?**

 **-Lui ? Oh, c'est Antoine, il travaille ici, c'est même le meilleur employé de cet endroit, sans lui, les femmes ne seraient pas aussi nombreuses.**

 **-Hein ? Tu veux dire que c'est une pute ?**

 **-Un homme de joie.**

 **-Une. Pute.**

 **-Un. Homme. De. Joie.**

 **-UNE PUTAIN DE PUTE QUI TE DEMANDE EN MARIAGE COMME ÇA !**

 **-Si tu insiste, oui c'est une pute qui sait s'y faire d'ailleurs, aussi bien avec les hommes que les femmes.**

 **-Qu-… Tu vas me dire que vous avez déjà baisé ? Laisses-moi rire !**

 **-Qui sait ?** Dit-elle avec un sourire qui… Semblait sincère.

 **-Tch.**

 **-Hé hé hé ! Je te sens jaloux Patron…**

 **-La ferme.**

Elle rigola de plus belle. Sérieusement, eux deux ? Coucher ensemble ? Le Patron ne préféra plus y penser. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se calmer et à profiter des moments avec la jeune femme pour réussir à mieux la piéger… Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire ! Même si elle peut sembler innocente, elle n'est pas crédule pour autant ! Elle réussissait même à piéger le Patron ! Ce qu'il l'énervait au plus au point, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait une longueur d'avance à chaque fois. Il faut trouver une solution, et au plus vite.

La soirée se termina en douceur, et lorsque les trois amis allaient partir, deux d'entre eux ne furent aucunement surpris que le troisième venait d'embrasser une femelle panda, qui rougissait tellement elle était heureuse. Le couple regarda les deux stalkers et se sentit extrêmement gêné.

 **-Gamin… Ne me dit pas que tu l'as seulement embrassé. T'aurai déjà du la baiser !**

 **-Dixit l'homme qui n'a fait que danser avec la Patronne.** Rétorqua Stéphanie d'un air moqueur.

Timéko essaya tant bien que mal de contenir son fou rire mais… Quand on voit un Patron rouge de colère à cause d'une vérité… Non c'est impossible. Elle explosa de rire et était pliée en deux et les deux animaux ( ?) se joignirent à son fou rire _(NDA : j'avoue… J'avais l'image en tête du patron donc… j'ai rigolé aussi)._ Après plusieurs secondes de rigolade, Timéko essaya de calmer le Patron.

 **-Voyons Patron… Ne fais pas cette tête… Ce n'est pas grave….**

 **-Non, je boude.**

Devant cette réplique culte et la tête du Patron (qui essayait de ne pas rire lui aussi), le fou rire reprit de plus belle mais cette fois ci avec le Patron. Enfin, ils quittèrent la salle et partirent chacun de leur côté : Timéko rentra chez elle, le Patron à ses bordels, et le nouveau couple partirent chez la jeune fille (non ils sont trop crevés bandes de pervers(es)).

OoOoO

 _Du sang, de la pourriture, de l'eau gelée… Une cave digne d'un film d'horreur, tout pouvait s'y passer, tout pour faire souffrir n'importe quelle personne… Et cette fille, à moitié nue, qui ne disait plus rien, accroché à une table… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait encore désobéi. Pourtant elle était un très bon élément ! Une fille hors-pair, mais trop bornée pour vraiment tuer._

 _ **-Pourquoi… Tu ne veux toujours pas tuer ? Tu es la meilleure à l'entrainement.**_

 _ **-…**_

 _ ***SHLACK***_

 _Elle ne cria pas. Elle tenait bon._

 _ **-écoutes, expliques-moi au moins pourquoi tu ne veux pas tuer…**_

 _L'homme avait le visage flou, mais son sourire était voyant et surtout sincère._

 _ **-… Pourquoi… Pourquoi je dois tuer des innocents ?**_

 _ **-*soupir* Ce ne sont pas des innocents ma petite. La plupart des personnes que tu dois tuer sont aussi des tueurs ou des arnaqueurs. Regardes, cet homme là est ta cible, il a tué la famille d'une petite devant les yeux de l'enfant, c'est la jeune fille qui veut se venger et qui nous a demandé de le tuer. Tu comprends mieux ?**_

 _ **-Oui…**_

 _ **-Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas tuer ?**_

 _ **-… Oui…**_

 _ **-Très bien.**_

 _La jeune fille fut enfin relâchée et elle partit dans la cour intérieure ou une petite blonde l'attendait._

 _ **-Alors ? Ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas trop punie ?**_

 _ **-Hm…**_ _ **Ça va,**_ __ _ **il a été beaucoup plus gentil que la dernière fois… En plus je commence à m'habituer ! Je ne crie plus ! Hé hé !**_

 _ **-T'es pas possible toi !**_

 _Elles se mirent à rigoler et à jouer ensemble, deux adultes les regardèrent._

 _ **-Il faudra arranger ça. Laquelle est la plus performante ?**_

 _ **-La brune.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Mais elle n'a jamais tué.**_

 _ **-Demain, elle aura fait son premier meurtre. Vous verrez ses résultats. Je suis sûr qu'elle est bien meilleure que l'autre jeune fille.**_

 _ **-Si c'est le cas alors elle devra la tuer. L'amitié n'existe pas ici.**_

 _ **-Monsieur… C'est une vraie tête de mule, elle ne le fera jamais.**_

 _ **-Alors on l'a tuera devant elle, de manière à ce que cela la marque à vie.**_

 _ **-Comment ça ?**_

 _ **-On torturera son « amie » devant elle, elle comprendra qu'elle n'aurait pas souffert si elle l'avait tuée de ses propres mains.**_

OoOoO

Elle se réveilla en douceur… Quel drôle de rêve… Rêve ? Non. Ce jour était le plus atroce et elle ne l'oubliera jamais. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle continuait à mal dormir, son passé ne la lâchera jamais… Elle regarda son téléphone : 11h30 et un message… ils ont besoin d'aide à la brasserie ? Eh bien c'est parti.

Elle servait tranquillement dans la brasserie où elle était allé avec les deux enfants, le chef l'appelait souvent quand il y avait beaucoup trop de monde.

 **-Bonjour, que voulez-… Patron ? Que fais tu dans un coin si dur, si dense ?**

 **-Quelle coïncidence.** _(merci les 2min du peuple)_

 **-Ah ah ah. Sinon tu veux quoi ?**

 **-Un whisky.**

 **-Très bien.**

 **-Et toi tu es au menu ? Parce que je t'aurai bien mangé !**

 **-Merci patron pour tes jeux de mots vraiment extraordinaires !**

 **-Mais de rien ! Tu es de service jusque quand ?**

 **-J'ai fini bientôt, pourquoi ?**

 **-Pour savoir si tu serras ma chose pendant ou après ton service**

 **-Ni l'un, ni l'autre mon petit chien.** Dit-elle avec un sourire quasiment innocent.

 **-Hm.** _« Tu peux toujours rêver ma petite. »_

 **-Si tu veux, on peut aller chez moi après mon service.**

 **-Pourquoi pas…** dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

Ils étaient enfin chez elle, elle avait terminé plus tard que prévu (maudite bande de touristes qui étaient venus boire un verre… ou quatre verres.), on était déjà dans la soirée… Le meilleur moment pour sortir les crocs. Alors qu'il allait entamer un moment sensuel, un bruit inhabituel se fit entendre… Timéko rougit fortement.

 **-Hum… Désolée… Je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin… J'ai la dalle… Tu-Tu-Tu veux quelque chose ?**

 **-Ouais, pourquoi p-**

 **-MEOOOOW !**

Le chat avait levé une patte en l'air et regardait sa gamelle vide, tel maître, tel animal. La jeune femme rigola et partit dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer quelque chose et mettre du pâté _(Parce que les memes c'est la même, les memes, c'est l'pâté. Pardon…)_ dans la gamelle de son chat. Cependant… Son portable vibra et un mail de ce cher ami…

De L'idiotSuicidaire

Coucou Tim je suis vraiment désolé de te répondre que maintenant. Ça sert sûrement à rien mais essaye de te calmer. Ce que je peux te proposer pour que ça soit plus simple c'est qu' on se fasse une cam sur skype. Bien sûr, si tu n'as pas le temps, il n'y a pas de souci, je peux te répondre par mail mais je pense que pour cette situation, une conversation skype sera plus simple.

Voilà biz désolé encore de mon temps de réponse.

Ohh, il est si gentil… Autant aller sur skype et puis… ça fait un bail qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé ensemble.

 **-Excuses moi Patron, je dois aller sur le pc, je vais me dépêcher.**

 **-Hein ? Mais tu vas faire quoi ?**

 **-Parler à un ami très cher.**

Elle souriait, un sentiment de jalousie naquit dans le cœur (de pierre) du Patron.

 **-Ok.**

 **-Merci.**

Elle partit et ferma la porte de sa chambre… Le chat s'était posé à coté du débauché et le regardait, curieux… il mit ses mains dans ses poches et sentit un objet… Peu commun … Il regarda le chat et une idée lui vint en tête… Vu qu'elle est partie… autant s'amuser avec le chat.

 **-Eh le chat.**

 **-Meow ?**

 **-Tu veux jouer avec moi ? On va bien s'amuser …** Un sourire carnassier était posé sur son visage.

 **-Meow !**

 **-On dirait que tu veux bien…**

Elle se connecta sur skype et vit le pseudo de son ami en vert… Plus qu'a marquer.

 **« Pour répondre à ton message, me voilà. Je vois que tu es connecté donc tu ne dois pas être très loin de ton pc x) »**

 **« Tout à fait il c'est passé quelques trucs et au final je suis resté dans ma chambre toute l'aprèm' »**

 **« Appelles donc, ça sera pus simple pour s'expliquer. »**

 _* Appel en cours *_

 **-Coucou donc il c'est passé quoi ? Raconte.**

 **-Salut ! ... D'abord toi, tu as les yeux rouges écarlates... Malgré la qualité de ta vidéo :p**

 **-Ha ça ... nan nan c'est rien...**

 **-Ment pas quand tu n'en n'es pas capable ou essaye vraiment d'être plus crédible parce que là... Tu ne feras même pas croire à une vierge en chaleur qu'elle est enceinte.**

 **-QUOI ! Une vierge en chaleur ?! Mais ça va pas la tête et t'inquiètes pas, c'est vraiment rien.**

 **-Heu... Oublies ça s'il te plaît... J'ai été contaminé par les phrases salaces d'un mec chelou.**

 **-BREFF à la base cette conv' a été lancé pour toi donc vas y racontes, il c'est passé quoi ?**

 **-Eh bien**

 **Eh bien**

 **-vas-y, crache le morceau c'est moi tu peux me raconter**

 **-EH BIEN**

 **En gros ... tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais raconté par rapport à mon physique et mon enfance ?**

 **-HAAAA oui par rapport à- ...**

 **-oui oui oui**

 **Oui**

 **Oui**

 **OUI**

 **Et bien …**

 **Deux personnes ont découvert cela…**

Bizarrement, ce mec est la seule personne à qui elle dit tout, c'est son meilleur ami, son confident.

 **-C'est ce que j'avais comprit mais du coup, ça c'est passé comment ? Quand ils l'ont découvert**

 **-Bah... En fait j'étais tellement stressée que je ne sais plus trop…**

 **Au final ils ont voulu rester pour la nuit.**

 **-D'accord ça m'a l'air bien compliqué tout ça**

 **-En effet...**

 **'Fin BREEEF**

 **Et toi que se passe-t-il ?**

 **-Aaaaaaaaabsolument rien**

 **-REPONDS ! Dis-le. Tout de suite ?**

 **-Mais rien je te dis, c'est juste quelqu'un qui est venu faire un petit coucou**

 **-Quiiiiiiiiiiii...…**

 **Au point de te faire pleurer…**

 **QUE LE JE LE DEFONCE**

Oui, elle déteste les gens qui essaient de faire du mal avec des amis.

 **-Mais personne... … …**

- **Q** **ui ?**

 **Ah j'ai compris,**

 **On se fait un pendu ?**

 **A**

 **-_a**

 **-E ?**

 **-non**

 **-Okayyy dooonc... i ?**

 **-_i_a**

 **-hum**

 **Pour un prénom. .. Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'autres voyelles**

 **Doooonc ... C**

 **\- non**

 **-hmmmmm… H ?**

 **-_i_ha**

 **-donc … S ?**

 **-_isha**

 **-…** **ton connard de pere 3**

 **-BRAVO TU AS TROUV** **É**

 **-YEAAAAH**

Mais… Comment elle a fait pour avoir des lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux d'un coup ? Elle aussi elle ne savait pas mais ça faisait classe.

 **-Il passait me faire un petit coucou pour me dire que je REdéménageais pour RE vivre avec lui et tout ce que Livai a cru sympa de répondre c'est je cite " cool ras-le-cul de me coltiner un gamin h24"**

 **-Livai est un connard aussi alors ? Je peux le défoncer aussi ? Comme ça je t'embarque, tu n'auras plus de problème et pourra faire tes études près de chez moi !**

 **-Baka ! Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas, Grisha me retrouverai direct j'en baverai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et il te tuerait**

 **-Et bien je me charge de lui !**

 **Mon dieu... Je dérape vraiment là**

 **-** **Ç** **a m'a fait vraiment mal quand il a dit ça. Je pensais qu'il allait m'aider, faire en sorte que je reste avec lui, mais faut croire que je me suis fait des idées.**

 **-Hmm... si ça se trouve il pensait t'aider en disant ça !**

 **-Ouais mon cul**

Tiens ? Un bruit se fait entendre dans la chambre d'Eren, une porte ?

 **-Hum hum désolé de te déranger. Hum, je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir mais faut que tu manges quand même. Donc je t'ai fait des pâtes carbo' ça te vas ?**

Timéko ne voyait pas la personne mais quelque chose l'interpella.

 **-Hm hm ! Dis moi Eren... ce n'est pas ton plat favori ?**

 **\- J'n'ai pas faim.**

 **-Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est ton plat préféré.**

-R **aison de plus pour venir manger, aller vient !**

 **-Comme c'est mignon ! Allez vas manger Eren !**

 **-Comment ça « c'est mignon ».**

 **-Hum... Bref viens manger.**

Alors qu'elle rigolait de bon cœur, elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir d'un coup avec le Patron à l'entrée tenant un sextoy… Avec le chat au bout… Le tenant par la gueule…

 **-Eh Gamine ! Regarde ton chat ! C'est un adepte de-**

 **-MAIS MAIS MAIS MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS AVEC MON CHAT ?!**

 **-Dit gamin c'est qui tes potes là ?**

 **-Heu c'est … compliqué**

 **-Hm ? Qu'est ce qu'il a le gamin ?**

EH MERDE, il fallait que le Patron s'intéresse à la conversation.

 **-Patron la FERME**

 **-GAMINNN ?! NAN MAIS ... breff .. Eren je ne vais pas t'attendre 107 ans, ramène toi, sors un peu de ta chambre tu as passé l'après midi enfermé dedans.**

- **Q** **u'est ce qu'il a le gamin? Il se défile ?**

 ***BAM***

 **-PATRON DÉGAGE DE LÀ MAINTENANT ET TU... ET TU... NINJA LÂCHE CE... TRUC DE TA BOUCHE !**

 **-O...Ok bon bah je te laisse Tim.**

 **-Excuses moi Eren... Et c'est l'un des mecs en question …**

 **\- Ahh d'accord et nan ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien ! Allez salut**

 **-merci, Tchao !**

 _* fin de l'appel *_

Le silence… Un silence pesant…

 **-Bordel Patron… Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?**

 **-Dans ma poche.**

 **-Ta poche ? De veste ?**

 **-Ouais, elle est aussi profonde qu'une chatte.**

 **-Putain Patron… C'est dégueulasse…**

 **-Oui, mais ton chat aime ça.**

En effet, le chat jouait encore avec le Sextoy… Maudit chat. Espérons qu'il ne pense pas que-

 **-Tel maître, tel animal non ?**

 **-Enfoiré.**

 **-Tu confirmes là Gamine !**

 **-PAS DU TOUT !**

Le Patron rigola aux éclats et Timéko ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi.

 **-Hm, au fait, c'était ton ami c'est ça ?**

 **-Oui pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu as l'air très proche de lui.**

 **-En effet, c'est mon meilleur ami et mon confident, mais ce n'est rien d'autre que cela et ça n'ira jamais plus loin.**

 **-Hum je vois.**

Il essaya de contenir son sourire… Peine perdue, Timéko l'avait déjà remarqué.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chou, je suis toujours libre ! Tu pourras toujours être mon jouet !**

 **-Hum.**

 _« Joues, joues ma belle, mais tu verras que ça ne va pas durer. J'ai déjà une petite idée pour t'avoir et tu n'y échapperas pas ! »_

 _Voilà ! La suite va arriver maintenant !_

 _Je vous montre Astérix et Obélix Mission Cléopâtre (parce que ce film est cool)_

 _MinouMaou~_


	8. chapitre 8

_Et voilà le chapitre 8! Et je viens de voir que je peux écrire sur mon tél et donc il se peux que les chapitres seront beaucoup plus court MAIS plus nombreux ! Sinon Attention, le chapitre sera plutôt violent mais il y aura aussi du sexe... âme sensible, s'abstenir !_ _Sinon, bon chapitre !_

 **Chapitre** **8: Vengeance.**

C'est incroyable comment le temps peut sembler long quand on s'ennuie non? Surtout pour le Patron. Quelque chose le tracassait au plus haut point depuis la fête d'anniversaire de sa proie: le mec qui a embrassé Timéko. Même si le lendemain il avait passé la soirée avec la jeune femme (et son chat qui n'a pas lâché le sextoy depuis qu'il a joué avec..), cela n'a pas changé son point de vue: ce mec est une gêne dans ses plans. Et puis en plus, il ose embrasser sa proie devant lui, quand le patron veut quelque chose, il l'a que pour lui, personne d'autre n'a le droit d'y toucher et surtout pas cette pute de service.

Il retourna alors au bordel de Timeko et demanda un plan avec ce mec. On l'amena dans une chambre et le connard de service arriva.

 **-Bonjour mon beau, alors comme ça tu veux un plan avec moi ?**

 **-Ouais tout à fait Gamin.** _"Il ne me reconnait pas ? Tant mieux."_

 **-Tu veux commencer par quelque chose ? Et je ferai selon ton désir mon garçon.**

 **-Très bien gamin. Alors nous partons d'ici. je préfère chez moi... il y a plus de matos.**

 **-Oh... Mais je ne peux pas faire ça...** **Mon boulot se déroule ici et pas ailleurs... Je suis désolé.**

 **-Gamin** **, tu as dis que tu feras selon mon désir.**

Le Patron s'approchait du prostitué tout en disant cette phrase. Il commença à le tenir par les côtes, se cola à lui et lui caressa les fesses. Il se frottait contre l'homme qui commençait à perdre pied.

 **-Gamin, je ne supporte pas quand je ne le fais pas chez moi. Alors veux tu vraiment le faire ici, ou chez moi où on prendra notre pied?**

 **-Ah** **... Je...**

Pourquoi le Patron lui faisait tant d'effet...? Déjà qu'il était magnifique en costard noir et ses lunettes... Mais en plus son parfum est enivrant... Il faisait perdre la tête à ce prostitué. Alors qu'ils commençaient à être excités à cause du frottement qui engendrait des cris de plaisirs aux deux hommes, Antoine (NDA: NON PAS ANTOINE DANIEL! ... vous y pensiez pas ? oh désolée 3) commença à gémir et se retira avec un voile de luxure dans les yeux.

 **-Bon... Pour une fois je ferai un effort pour toi mon chou. Je vais me changer, attends moi à la sortie s'il te plaît. On le fera chez toi promis.**

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et sorti de la chambre suivi de près par le Patron. _"Trop facile. T'es vraiment une sale pute connard."_ Un sourire carnassier se formait sur le visage dudébauché. Tout était près, il ne manquait plus que la victime.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Antoine sorti en vêtement beaucoup plus standard et rejoigna son bourreau. Ils allèrent dans la direction de la maison des Sommets.

 **-Attends moi là un instant Gamin.**

 **-D'accord mon chou.**

L'homme aux lunettes noires passa la porte d'entrée et vit Mathieu affalé dans le canapé (NDA: oui il bosse pas. Il a aussi le droit de se reposer :p).

 **-Salut mec, ça fait un moment que t'étais pas rentré, ça va bien?**

 **-Salut Gamin, je dois accéder à la cave, si quelqu'un me cherche** **, dis leur qu'il ne faut pas le déranger.**

 **-...Et pour la miss?**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Timéko est venue en te cherchant tout à l'heure... Elle a dit qu'elle repasserai plus tard vu que tu n'étais pas là. Je lui dit quoi si tu n'as pas fini ?**

 **-... Que tu ne m'as pas vu aujourd'hui.**

Mathieu le regarda longuement, il ne semblait pas sûr de lui comme à son habitude. Pourquoi... ? Il n'osa pas lui poser la question et se leva, alla chercher des clefs et les envoya au Patron.

 **-Fais vite.**

 **-T'inquiète Gamin.**

 **-Nous y voilà gamin.**

 **-Oh... Mais c'est...**

 **-Ouais** **, une salle de torture.**

Le sang se glaca dans les veines du prostitué. Il se tourna vers le pervers qui lui, affichait un sourire carnassier mais aussi une rage dont il ne prenait pas la peine de cacher.

À peine eut-il le temps de penser à s'enfuir qu'il se retrouva projeté et attaché à une table à la verticale. Le patron arracha son haut pour mettre sa peau à nue. Il le regarda avec un sourire carnassier.

 **-Eh ben alors connard ? On ne fait plus le malin ?**

 **-Mais... Mais tu vas le faire non ?**

 **-Tch. Gamin, t'es peut être une pute mais il est hors de question que je te baise. Tu vas mourir, ici et maintenant pour ce que tu as fais.**

 **-Mais... Mais j'ai fais quoi ?**

 **-Tu l'a harcèle pour te marier avec elle pas vrai ?**

Il avait montré une photo de Timéko sur son téléphone, Antoine se figea, puis un sourire commença à se poser sur ses lèvres.

 **-C'est pour ça... Que tu vas me tuer..? Tu la connais pas toi.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Libère moi mon chou. Tu vas le regretter sinon.**

Shlack*

Une longue taillade se forma sur le corps du soumis suivit d'un hurlement. Le premier coup était enfin parti mais le débauché restait furax.

 **-Eh bien alors _mon chou_ , tu veux pas jouer ? Dommage car tu n'as pas le choix...**

oOoOoOo

Timéko sonna chez les Sommet. Elle vit Mathieu et Maître Panda accompagné (comme par hasard) de Steph.

 **-Salut les amoureux, Mathieu, toujours aucunes nouvelles du Patron ?** demanda la jeune femme.

 **-Timéko ! Tu tombes bien j'allais t'appeler, Antoine a disparu, il est parti plus tôt que prévu après avoir passé un cours moment avec le Patron. Enfin c'est ce que les filles m'ont dit quand elles ont vu Maître Panda: "le même mais avec un costard et des lunettes noires".** expliqua Stéphanie.

 **-... Je vois... Mathieu, as tu des nouvelles du** **Patron ?** S'inquiéta Timéko, les yeux rempli d'espoirs.

 **-... Non je ne l'ai pas vu.**

Mathieu déglutit, elle n'avait tout de même pas compris qu'il mentait ? Il détournait le regard, jusqu'au moment où il sentit une main tenir son poignet. Il regarda Timéko avec un air interrogateur.

 _*bobom-bobom-bobom*_

 **-Mathieu, je vais te reposer la question: as tu eu des nouvelles du Patron?** Elle regardait Mathieu dans les yeux et tenait son poignet toujours son poignet.

 **-...Je te le répète Timéko, je ne l'ai pas vu.**

 _*bobom-bobom-bobombobom*_

 **-Vraiment ?**

 _*bobombobombobombobom*_

 **-Oui** **. Pourquoi je te mentirai ?**

 **-Pour** **le protéger, Mathieu, tu mens, je le sais. Où est il ? Réponds moi.**

 **-... Je ne peux pas te répondre.**

 **-Très bien. Maître Panda, il existe une autre pièce où vous en avez l'accès non ? Par exemple un garage ou un sous-sol.**

 **-... Oui...**

 **-MAITRE PANDA !**

Mathieu paniquait, elle avait visé juste. Elle regardait Maître Panda d'un air insistant lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait les clefs de cet endroit mais il hésita. Mais Stéphanie lui chuchota quelque chose qui lui fit changer d'avis, il prit le double des clefs et fit signe à Timéko de le suivre. Mathieu ne savait plus quoi faire.

 **-Timéko ! Reviens, laisses le finir ce qu'il fait ou il s'en prendra à toi !**

 **-Il ne le fera pas. J'en suis persuadée. Par contre il y a des chances qu'il s'en ai pris à un de mes employés et ça, je ne le supporte pas.**

Elle Maître Panda qui l'amena au bout d'un couloir.

 **-... C'est ici...**

 **-Merci Maître Panda. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit pour que tu changes d'avis ?**

 **-... "N'essaie pas de la défier quand son regard est aussi déterminé. Elle gagne toujours."**

 **-Hum. Elle me connait trop bien la Steph.** sourit Timéko. **Retournes avec elle, merci de ton aide.**

L'ursidé retourna inquiet auprès de son aimée, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Timeko qui pénétrait dans la salle.

Du sang, un homme attaché et battu, son bourreau en face. L'homme attaché était inconscient, presque mort et son bourreau surprit de voir la femme qu'il voulait dans cette pièce.

 **-Timéko ?! J'avais dit au gamin de se la fermer !** dit le patron gêné et furax.

 **-Rassures toi Patron. Il n'a rien voulu dire.**

La voix de la jeune femme glaça le sang au plus vieux, cette voix d'habitude si douce et gentille... Était devenu froide et sans pitié. Ses yeux avait changé de couleur, ils n'étaient plus d'un bleu azur, mais ils étaient rouge sang. Cette femme n'était plus Timeko, elle était une tueuse, à l'affut pour que sa proie ne lui échappe pas. C'était le cauchemar, même John Wick faisait pâle figure devant elle (oui oui, le John Wick, celui qui a butté toute une mafia parce qu'ils lui ont volé sa voiture et tué son chien :D)

 **-T-... Timeko ? Je savais.. que tu viendrais..** dit l'homme blessé.

Elle alla libérer Antoine sans quitter des yeux le Patron, toujours abasourdi par la jeune tueuse, il s'était mis en position défensive. Elle déposa Antoine dans un coin et mis sa main sur ses yeux.

 **-Dors.**

 **-Ah..**

Les yeux de l'homme se ferma et s'endormit sans demander son reste. Elle se releva et regarda le Patron.

 **-...Alors c'est toi le Patron. C'est dommage que tu ai fait une connerie pareil, elle t'appréciait beaucoup pourtant.**

 **-Quoi...? Qu'est ce que tu racontes?**

 **-... Rien, oublies ce que je viens de dire.** Un sourire effrayant se forma sur ses lèvres. **De toute façon tu vas mourir ici et maintenant.**

Elle fonça sur le Patron et lui asséna un coup de poing au niveau de la mâchoire inférieure. Ce coup de point fut tellement précis et puissant qu'il perdit son équilibre et tomba au sol sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle regarda sur la table et prit un fouet, l'enroula autours du coup du débauché et serra, encore, encore, encore et encore. Il étouffait, il n'arrivais plus à bouger, c'était la fin.

Cependant... D'un coup, la jeune femme lâcha le fouet, tomba à terre en se tenant la tête et hurla à la mort. Quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) lui torturait le crâne. Le patron put reprendre ses esprits, il allait frapper Timeko quand...

 **-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?! Après ce qu'il a fait ?!** dit elle en hurlant.

 _"Mais... À qui parle-t-elle ?!"_

Alors qu'il ne comprenait rien, il essaya de s'approcher plus calmement... Il allait poser sa main sur Timeko quand elle le poussa brusquement et partit en courant en lançant derrière elle:

 **-NE M'APPROCHE PLUS ! ET NE TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS À MES EMPLOYÉS !**

 _Et voilà chapitre terminé, qu'en pensez vous et surtout que vas t'il se passer ? :3_

 _Je vous offre une framboise_

 _MinouMaou~_


	9. chapitre 9

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 9 ! Mais avant, réponses aux reviews !_

 _: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! Et pour ce que tu penses... Je ne répondrais pas ;p Sinon n'hésite pas à me dire où j'ai fait des fautes ! J'essaie d'en corriger un maximum mais j'en loupe aussi... breeeeeef encore merci pour ta review qui fait chaud au cœur !_

 _Merci_ _à tous et à toutes de votre soutien ! Place au chapitre !_

Chapitre 9: Une semaine d'angoisse.

Jour 1 depuis _ce_ jour.

Elle ne s'est pas montré chez les Sommet. Antoine était parti après son réveil, il avait vu le Patron avec une expression des plus sombre...

 **-Hum... Je te** **l'av-**

 **-Si** **tu veux pas mourir, dégage.**

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit en boitant. Le Patron se leva avec un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas: le goût de la défaite. Quoi que... Était-ce vraiment ça ? Il n'en savait rien... Mais ce n'était pas agréable.

Il toucha son cou devant le miroir de la salle de bain, la marque du fouet était encore TRÈS présente. C'était donc pas un cauchemar... En plus de la douleur encore présente au niveau de sa mâchoire.. Il ria. Un rire ironique. Lui qui avait rue des milliers de personnes, il a failli être tué par une fille en deux coups, quel déshonneur ! Mais pourtant... Ce n'est pas ça qui l'angoissait le plus...

 ** _"-NE_** _**M'APPROCHE PLUS ! ET NE TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS À MES EMPLOYÉS !"**_

Tout ça parce qu'il avait battu cet enfoiré de service ?! Et puis...

 ** _"-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?! Après ce qu'il a fait ?!"_**

À qui parlait elle ?! Et ses yeux... ces yeux rouges sang, cette force, cette soif de meurtre... Était-ce vraiment Timeko ? Elle en avait le physique mais... Tout était différent... Même sa voie... Alors une connaissance ? ... Ou une personnalité ?

Il rigola de nouveau, Timeko, avoir une personnalité ? Cette jeune femme saine d'esprit et si gentille ? Impossible, même avec son passé difficile c'est impossible.

Il relativisa et si dit qu'il la reverra, ils pourront alors en parler, ça sera plus simple. Demain se sera plus simple, autant profiter de la journée pour se reposer !

Jour 2, rechercher Timeko.

Il était parti à la brasserie où travaillait la jeune femme et... BINGO ! Elle est là !Il s'asseya à une table et attendit.

 **-Bonjour, vous avez décidé ?**

 **-... Heu.. Tu déconne gamine ?**

Elle recula d'un pas.

 **-... Comment ça ? Si vous voulez plus de temps, dites le moi plutôt.**

Quoi ?

 **-Tu te fous de moi là ? Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on discute et là tu m'ignore totalement ?!**

Elle recula encore et haussa un sourcil.

 **-Je suis désolée Monsieur mais vous devez confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre... Veuillez partir s'il vous plaît, vous importunez les autres clients.**

C'est quoi son problème ?! C'est pourtant bien elle ! Il en était sûr et certain ! Alors pourquoi elle l'ignore totalement ?! Il partit furieux de la brasserie et alla faire un tour avant de rentrer chez lui pour passer la soirée sur son sac de frappe dans sa chambre.

Jour 3, confessions.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'ignorait ? Il avait compris qu'il avait fait une erreur en s'attaquant à son employé mais... Au point de faire croire qu'elle ne le connaissais pas ?!

Il sortait de sa chambre et tomba sur le Geek (littéralement). Le débauché regarda alors le Geek étalé au sol à cause du choc, tous les deux étaient par terre.

 **-Tu tombes bien Gamin.**

 **-Gh... Oui en effet Patron, je suis tombé... Mais sinon tu as besoin de moi**

 **-Ouais** **, alors viens dans ma chambre.**

Il se leva et fit demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre, mais il n'entendit pas le petit se relever, il le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

 **-Pourquoi t'es rouge Gamin ? J'ai pas dit que j'allais te violer, j'ai juste demandé que tu vienne dans ma chambre.**

 **-...Mais... La dernière fois que j'y suis allé tu... tu m'as...**

 **-J'te** **toucherai pas, parole du Patron.** dit-il en levant les mains.

Le Geek n'en revenait pas, le patron venait de promettre de ne pas le toucher ...? Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il se leva et rentra dans la chambre du débauché, une odeur de transpiration était présente mais aucune odeur de luxure, ce qui était (normalement) impossible. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait bordel ? Le plus vieux s'allongea nonchalamment sur son lit, il invita le petit à s'assoir aussi dessus, ce qu'il fit.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Patron ?**

 **-Je ne comprends rien, j'ai fais une erreur avec Timeko, une erreur assez importante pour qu'elle essaie de me tuer, et maintenant que j'essaie de la revoir pour essayer de me faire pardonner, elle m'ignore totalement en faisant croire qu'elle ne me connaît pas ! Je rien Gamin !**

Ouh la... Attends le Geek avait bien entendu ? Il voulait se "faire pardonner" ? Le Patron ?

 **-... Heu... Attends... Te faire pardonner ?**

 **-Bah quoi ? Il faut bien que je l'attire d'une façon comme d'une autre !**

Le Geek aurait bien voulu le croire si les joues du Patron n'étaient pas devenues rouges... Mais...

 **-Écoutes Patron... Expliques moi en détail ce qui s'est passé s'il te plaît, sinon je ne peux pas t'aider...**

 **-D'accord...**

Il commença une longue tirade pour expliquer l'anniversaire de la jeune femme, la demande de l'enfoiré, la punition de celui-ci et la tentative de meurtre _(oui je vous évite un résumé de 3701 mots ;D)_ , le Geek était attentif à tous les détails de cette histoire et aucun des deux n'avait senti la présence de leur créateur derrière la porte de la chambre qui écoutait silencieusement la confession du Patron.

 **-Voilà, tu sais tout gamin. Alors ?**

 **-Eh bien... Tu disais qu'elle était très différente quand elle t'as attaqué c'est ça ?**

 **-Ouep.**

 **-Que même ses yeux et sa voix avait changé, toujours ok ?**

 **-Ouep.**

 **-Et qu'elle parlait à la troisième personne.**

 **-Ouep. Tu comptes refaire tout le récit où tu me dis ce que t'en penses ? Parce que si l'auteur à évité d'écrire tout le résumé c'est pour une raison gamin.** _(NDA: merci Patron)_ **De rien.**

 **-... Quoi ?**

 **-Non rien, donc t'en penses quoi Gamin ?**

 **-Eh bien... Je pense qu'elle est schizophrène aussi... Et tu as du rencontrer son autre elle...**

Le patron réfléchit intensément... Puis explosa de rire.

 **-Impossible Gamin, malgré un passé assez sombre et sa tendance à me défier, elle ne peut pas être aussi taré que nous. Elle a trop la tête sur les épaules, prend soin de tous ses employés au point qu'ils font une fête pour son anniversaire et elle arrive encore à me surprendre de jour en jour, elle a même réussi à me faire croire que j'allais mourir !** Il rigola de plus belle.

Rigoler ? Alors qu'il allait mourir ? Lui le Patron, rigole parce que cette femme a réussi à le mettre en danger? Le dernier qui a fait ça, était "Son meilleur ami", il a été retrouvé mort dans les égouts. De plus que si Timeko avait essayé de le tuer, c'est parce qu'il s'en était pris à un employé qui avait été beaucoup trop proche de la jeune femme. Mais... Le patron ne se serait pas emporté aussi vite, même si on touche à sa proie, il faut avouer qu'il est même plutôt gentil là dessus. Il partage beaucoup... Mais alors... que...

 **-Ressens tu pour elle ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-... Que ressens tu pour Timeko, Patron ?**

 **-... Une profonde envie de viol.** dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

 **-... Et quand elle est rentré dans le sous sol ?** rétorqua encore rouge de honte.

Cette fois ci, l'homme en noir reprit son sérieux. Ce qu'il avait senti lorsqu'il l'a vu rentrer au sous sol ?... Quelque chose d' incroyablement douloureux... Il se releva, posa sa main sur son torse au niveau du cœur et regarda le mur devant lui.

 **-Une douleur atroce au niveau du torse...**

Le gamin le regarda stupéfait, il n'avait jamais vu le Patron comme ça. Même à travers ses lunettes, il ressentait la tristesse du patron dans ses yeux, sa voix d'habitude remplie d'émotions était grave et monotone, une voix sans vie presque. Le patron se tenait toujours la poitrine et resserra encore, comme s'il essayait d'arracher cette douleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever. Il ne comprenais pas, comment cette femme arrive-t-elle à le mettre comme ça ?

 **-Putain Gamin... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?**

 **-Je crois comprendre Patron... Mais je pense pas que ça va te plaire...** rougissa le garçon.

 **-Dis toujours Gamin,** **après tout je t'ai demandé de venir pour m'écouter mais si t'arrive aussi à trouver une solution...**

 **-Eh bien...** il hésita et puis... **Je crois que tu es amoureux...**

Le patron le regarda avec des yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. Amoureux ? ...

 **-Pfff..**

 **-Pardon** **... Je suis désolé mais je pense vraiment que c'est ça...**

 **-Pfff**

 **-Oui** **je sais c'est bizarre... Je n'aurai pas dû te le dire...**

 **-Pfff** **... FFF... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA !**

 **-... Hein ?**

Il rigola à en pleurer, il se tenait le ventre tellement il rigolait, il ne tenait plus, se secouant dans tout les sens au point de tomber du lit et de se rouler par terre. Il battait des jambes et tapait du poing sur le sol tellement il rigolait. Au bout de dix grosses minutes où il avait rigolé en entraînant aussi le Geek (et Mathieu) dans sa rigolade, il se releva et essuya ses larmes. Il regarda le Geek et pouffa de rire encore une fois. Il repris une grande inspiration.

 **-Amoureux... Moi ? Pfffft... Ah ah... Fiouuuh... On se calme un peu ok... ? Amoureux... ... pfffft... Mais laisses moi rire ! Gamin, je suis le Patron. Le plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté ! Je connais la douleur et la haine, la séduction et la luxure, la violence et la mort... Mais l'amour et une femme ? Désolé c'est pas dans mon vocabulaire.** dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres presque innocent. **J'ai été créé pour défendre Mathieu au début, puis pour être le petit délinquant qu'il était et enfin le meurtrier qu'il aurait pu être. Je suis sa partie sombre. Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas connaître ce que j'appelle la niaisance des merdeux, autrement dit l'amour. Merci pour ton aide. Maintenant ça va mieux. J'me casse.**

 **-... Je comprends Patron... Mais... Tu as déjà ressenti tout ça auparavant ?**

Le Patron s'arrêta devant sa porte (ce qui laissa le temps à Mathieu de partir discrètement), regarda du coin de l'oeil le gamin assis encore sur le lit, lui fit un sourire.

 **-C'est pas parce que c'est nouveau que c'est obligatoirement de l'amour Gamin. À la prochaine.**

Jour 4,5,6, tentatives.

Il essayait encore et encore de lui parle, elle le repoussait, aussi bien pendant son service à la brasserie qu'a son bureau au bordel ou même encore devant chez elle. Le pire a été la fois où elle a répondue: **_"Même si je vous connaissais, vu votre tête, votre allure et votre attitude des plus énervante, il est clair que je vous détesterai !"_**

Depuis cette phrase, il ne l'approchait plus autant, il l'observait, mais elle ne montrait aucun souvenir de lui... Ça l'angoissait au plus haut point, il n'arrivait pas à faire fuir ce sentiment de solitude et de mal être.. Le soir arriva et elle rentra chez elle.. Il n'en pouvait plus, il l'attrapa aux épaules, la poussa contre le mur et enleva les deux paires de lunettes qu'ils portaient. Il la regarda dans les yeux avec un regard à la fois haineux et désespéré.

 **-BORDEL Timeko ! Souviens toi ! L'émission Salut Les Geeks sur internet avec Mathieu...**

 **-Encore vous ?! Mais lâchez moi un peu ! Sinon il va vous arriver des malheurs.**

 **-Souviens toi ! Ton anniversaire au bordel ! Avec Maître Panda et Stéphanie ! Ce couple stupide ! Le défi que tu m'as lancé, ta façon de te comporter avec moi... Bordel...**

 **-Je vous ai dit que je ne vous connaissais pas !**

 **-... Très bien... Alors pourquoi je suis au courant de tes blessures dans le dos?**

Elle se stoppa net, prise de panique d'un coup, elle essaya de se libérer de l'emprise du patron, mais en vain. Il resserra encore plus fort et passa une main dans son dos, il suivit les traces des cicatrices tout en regardant dans les yeux Timeko.

 **-BORDEL Gamine... Tu viens d'un orphelinat qui entraînent les enfants à devenir des tueurs en série, l'orphelinat de la rose rouge... Tu as été battu par eux durant toute ton enfance... Je t'en pris souviens toi...**

Alors qu'il perdait espoir, il vit les yeux de la jeune fille virer aux rouge le temps d'une phrase...

 **-Souviens toi...** Ses yeux repassa aux bleux ciel, **Patron...**

Une joie immense rempli le cœur du débauché _(cœur du débauché ? jamais j'aurai pensé écrire ça xD_ ). Il relâcha l' étreinte, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et soupira de joie.

 **-Me refais plus un coup comme ça Gamine... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...?**

 **-... Je voulais te faire payer le mal que t'avais fait à Antoine... D'une autre façon... Je... Ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnerait autant...**

Il releva la tête, et regarda Timeko dans les yeux. Ah oui ? Elle voulait lui faire payer ?

 **-On ne me l'a fait pas à moi,** il rapprocha son visage, **je ne recommencerai plus promis et quand tu te sentira prête à tout me dire, je t'écouterai...**

Il l'embrassa tendrement en la serrant dans ses bras, il reposa les lunettes sur les yeux de la jeune femme et remit les sienne. Il s'éloigna et fit un signe de la main en laissant la jeune femme perdue qui se touchait les lèvres pour savoir si ce baiser était vrai...

jour 7, ...

Enfin il allait mieux, c'était la pire semaine qu'il a vécu, même la fois où il s'est retrouvé dans le corps du Geek pendant deux mois et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'expliquer aux autres... Et bien sûr le Geek lui... s'amusait bien dans le corps du Patron (merci le prof et ses expériences qui tournent mal..). Même cette fois là, c'était de la guimauve au dessus du feu de bois comparé à cette semaine!

Cependant, quelque chose l'ennuyait encore: depuis quand il embrassait ? Il n'arrivait pas à enlever cela de sa tête, et encore pire, il n'arrivait pas à enlever l'image de Timeko dans sa tête... Il avait expliqué tout ça au gosse... Quand il comprit...

 **-Gamin...**

 **-Oui Patron ?** sourit le Geek en ayant une idée de ce qui de passera.

 **-Tu avais raison... Je crois que j'ai-**

 **-NON !**

Le Patron s'arrêta stupéfait et regarda Mathieu qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre en panique.

 **-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Gamin ?**

 **-... Patron... Ne le dit pas... Ne dit pas que tu l'aime... Je t'en supplie... Sinon...**

 _Et Bim ! Fin du chapitre, ça vous fais chier ? oh zut alors :p mais c'est fait exprès ! :3_

 _Je vous offre l'apéro_

 _Minoumaou~_


End file.
